Mes Naruhina
by Karo113
Summary: "Enero es el mes Naruhina" Serie de historias cortas, independientes entre sí con el fin de honrar a la pareja de Naruto y Hinata en su mes. Dia 17: Soumate:"Desde el instante en que lo conoció Hinata Hyuga supo que Naruto Uzumaki era su alma gemela"
1. Sunshine

_¡Hola! ¡Muy feliz 2015 a todos! Espero que les guste! dejen reviews por favor! así me animan a seguir escribiendo más historias. Leí en Tumbrl que Enero es el mes Naruhina ¡yey! así que decidí hacer una serie de historias sin conexión entre ellas para honrar a Naruto y Hinata en su mes ¡disfruten! _

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Dia 1: Sunshine**

Hinata despertó esa mañana sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de su marido rodeándola, giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su rostro durmiente. Sonrió al notar como el rubio murmuraba palabras ininteligibles y fruncía el ceño. De vez en cuando llegaban a sus oídos las palabras "ramen" y "Hinata". Rió bajito para no despertarlo, la esencia de ese Naruto-kun del que ella se había enamorado desde niña no había cambiado, y para ser honesta, le encantaba que así fuera.

Acarició con delicadeza los cabellos rubios del actual Hokage de Konoha, él simplemente se removió un poco, ciñendo su abrazo. Su vida era aún más perfecta de cómo la había soñado. Despertar al lado de Naruto, ver su sonrisa, sentir su cariño, probar sus labios…era algo indescriptible para ella pero llenaba su corazón de felicidad.

Aunque Naruto no era el único que la colmaba de felicidad y luz. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir unos pequeños pasos correteando por el pasillo, se giró nuevamente justo en el instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abría de sopetón, dejando ver a dos pequeños que entraron a toda velocidad y saltaron en la cama junto a sus padres.

— ¡Tou-chan*!—gritó Bolt con energías subiéndose encima de su padre— ¡Ka-chan*!

— ¡Despierten!—gritaron ambos niños, emocionados. Naruto les había prometido pasar el día entero con ellos.

La pequeña Himawari rió y con cuidado jaló el cabello de su padre que inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Naruto bostezó algo adormilado pero feliz, ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus hijos lo despertaran de esa manera. Hinata observaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, Himawari se giró y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Mami! ¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar el desayuno?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi cielo—la Hyuga acarició con amor la mejilla de su pequeña, se giró hacia los hombres de la casa—Buenos Días Anata*, Bolt—dijo besando a su hijo en la frente— ¿Qué quieren para desayunar hoy?

— ¡Ramen!—exclamaron ambos rubios, haciendo reír a la mujer. Eran tan parecidos

—Dejemos que su padre se cambie, vamos a la cocina ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Si!—gritaron ambos bajándose de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hagamos una carrera hasta la cocina Onii-chan*! ¡Si yo gano, esta noche tú me leerás un cuento!—dijo alegremente la pequeña peliazul, ilusionada de que su hermano mayor le leyera para ir a dormir igual que antes.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No apostaré por eso!

— ¿Por qué no?—Himawari infló los cachetes enfadada—Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo—gimoteó

El pequeño rubio apartó la vista algo dolido, no le gustaba que su hermanita llorara, si bien era cierto que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella porque ahora iba a la academia ninja, no sabía que eso le afectara tanto a Himawari. Antes de que Naruto fuera Hokage ambos niños estaban siempre juntos y jugaban con su padre. Seguro que la chiquilla extrañaba eso al igual que él.

— ¡Argh! Esta bien…Incluso si pierdes te leeré un cuento—le dijo palmeándole la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó con los ojos brillosos—¡Te quiero Onii-chan!

Y tras abrazar a su hermano salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡Eres una tramposa Himawari! ¡Ya verás!—Con una sonrisa Bolt corrió tras su hermanita.

—Bolt es un buen hermano mayor…—murmuró Naruto orgulloso—Me pregunto… si yo seré un buen padre para ellos.

Naruto sintió como su esposa lo abrazaba por la espalda, cerró los ojos y le acaricio la mano. Hinata siempre sabía como reconfortarlo y diariamente agradecía eso. Se sentía mal por no estar a tiempo completo con su familia pero las actividades de Hokage demandaban mucho de su tiempo, por suerte su adorada Hinata lo entendía y lo apoyaba. Siempre a su lado, brindándole calidez, al igual que el sol.

—No te preocupes Naruto—besó su mejilla—Los niños te adoran, eres un buen padre para ambos. Yo lo sé.

—Gracias Hinata—tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la acercó hasta él para darle un apasionado beso, que hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla—Te amo

—Yo también.—volviéndose a fundir en los labios del rubio sintiendo su amor y su calor.

Porque para Hinata, Naruto siempre había sido su sol, otorgándole luz a su oscuridad, mostrándole el camino correcto y alumbrando cada paso de su camino ninja, Así mismo, Hinata era luz y calor para el rubio, apoyándolo a cada instante e iluminándolo en sus momentos de mayor desesperación.

_Ambos irradiaban luz en el camino del otro. Al igual que el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. _

-**Omake-**

—¡Es tan romántico!—susurró Himawari, oculta tras la puerta observando el beso de amor que sus padres se acababan de dar

—¡Puaj! Dan asco—murmuró algo avergonzado Bolt, el sabía que sus padres se amaban, era más que obvio. Pero no le gustaba ver sus arrumacos.

—¡No digas eso Onii-chan! ¡Imagina cuando tu hagas lo mismo con Sarada-onee-chan!—vociferó emocionada

— ¡¿QUE COSAS DICES HIMAWARI?! ¡Yo nunca saldré con esa cuatro ojos!

— ¡Bolt! ¿Te gusta la hija del Temee*?—preguntó Naruto sorprendido, ambos niños se sobresaltaron. Sus padres los habían descubierto. Hinata observó divertida a su hijo.

—¡C-Claro que no viejo tonto! ¡Son cosas que inventa esta enana!—sentía su cara arder

—¡A onii-chan le gusta Sarada Onee-chan*!~—canturreaba Himawari

—¡Que no!

—Eso quiere decir que el Temee y yo estaremos emparentados….¡Seremos consuegros!—exclamó el rubio Hokage horrorizado.

En ese instante Uchiha Sasuke que caminaba en dirección hacia Konoha para visitar a su familia, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle. Por alguna razón tenía unas ansias incontrolables de asesinar al crío del Dobe*. Si ese niñato se atrevía a acercarse a su hija, lo dejaría manco como a su padre.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sunshine: Sol o rayo de sol**

**Tou-chan*: Papá "abreviación de Otousan"**

**Ka-chan: Mamá* "abreviación de Okaasan"**

**Anata*: En japonés significa tú, pero cuando las mujeres casadas lo usan con sus esposos podría traducirse como "querido o cariño"**

**Onii-chan*: Hermano mayor**

**Temee*: Forma en que Naruto llama a Sasuke, denota enfado y agresividad, podría traducirse como "tú maldito" "bastardo"**

**Sarada-onee-chan*: Forma cariñosa en que Himawari llama a Sarada, podría traducirse como "hermana mayor Sarada" (suena mas lindo en japo :p)**

**Dobe*: Forma en que Sasuke llama a Naruto, un insulto. "tonto" "estúpido"**

* * *

**¿**_Les gusto**?**_ ¡Por favor dejenme sus reviews para saber su opinión! Nos leemos en el proximo! ¡Día dos! ;). Cualquier consulta, crítica o simplemente si tienen ganas de charlar mandenme un MP!

Ja ne~~


	2. Training Together

_¡Hola! ¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y agregarme a favoritos! Ojalá que les guste esta historia!  
_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

**Mes Naruhina**

**Día 2: Training Together**

Naruto estaba nervioso. Bastante nervioso a decir verdad, desde que había comenzado una relación de noviazgo con Hinata, aquella era la primera vez que entrenarían juntos. El sabía bien que la muchacha se había vuelto muy fuerte con el tiempo y eso lo alegraba porque finalmente Hinata logró encontrar su propio camino, e incluso sorprender a su padre y su clan.

No era la fuerza de la chica Hyuga lo que lo preocupaba, sino más bien otra cosa. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por la ojiperla ya nada era lo mismo. Ahora, cada pequeña cosa lograba alarmarlo, la forma en que Hinata se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas, el brillo de aquellos ojos perlados cuando lo miraban fijamente, o incluso las veces que su novia jugueteaba con sus dedos cuando los nervios la invadían. Era tan adorable, que Naruto no podía sentirse tranquilo. Algo bailoteaba en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Nunca había sentido algo como aquello, si bien de niño pregonaba por toda la aldea que le gustaba Sakura, ahora podía afirmar que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de la poseedora del Byakugan y eso, en cierta forma, le daba miedo porque no estaba seguro como comportarse y llevar adelante una relación. No quería que Hinata se cansara de él y lo abandonara.

Llegó al campo de entrenamientos y estaba vacio. Hinata no había llegado aún, se sentó sobre el césped a esperar a su novia. Últimamente el clan Hyuga estaba muy ocupado debido al cambio de sucesor por lo que constantemente tenían reuniones entre las dos ramas de la familia. Seguramente la ojiperla se había retrasado por algo de eso.

Observó aquel campo de entrenamiento que tantos recuerdos le traía. Allí se había convertido en Genin junto a Sasuke y Sakura. ¡Cuanta nostalgia! Se acordó de aquella extraña prueba que Kakashi les había impuesto. Los tres luchando por conseguir los cascabeles para finalmente acabar atado a unos de los troncos, con sus compañeros de equpo dándole de comer. Reía recordando la cara de disgusto de Sasuke al darle la comida. También aquel lugar fue donde Hinata lo animó antes de su pelea con Neji. El se sentía desanimado y algo temeroso, todos en la aldea estaban más que seguros que el genio del clan Hyuga le ganaría sin piedad al niño que traía atrapado en su interior al kyuubi . Pero Hinata creyó en él, le ánimo y le dio las esperanzas que necesitaba para volver a tener confianza en sí mismo.

"_Cometes errores... pero... a causa de esos errores... obtienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a ellos... Es por eso por lo que creo que eres realmente fuerte_". Esas palabras verdaderamente lo habían impresionado. Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que Hinata pensaba algo así de él. Era la primera vez que alguien lo animaba y le decía esas cosas… no sabía que sentir… estaba sorprendido y hasta algo apenado. Su opinión de Hinata Hyuga cambió radicalmente luego de aquello. Esa niña rarita y tímida se convirtió en alguien admirable y hasta especial para el rubio. "_Me gustan las personas como tú_" Y era cierto, desde ese día le gustaban las niñas como Hinata.

Si bien es cierto que en esa época él corría como perrito faldero detrás de Sakura, siempre había creído que Hinata era una niña bonita, sobre todo sus ojos, eran tan atrapantes y brillantes, casi como el color de la luna. Recordó esos días en que caminaba con su compañera de equipo por la aldea y ambos habían visto al equipo 8 entrenar. Se sintió atrapado por los movimientos de la joven Hyuga y estuvo a punto de pedirles a Kiba y Shino que lo dejaran entrenar con ellos…pero no se había animado, además de que Sakura se negó debido a que los molestarían.

Siempre había tenido la duda de cómo sería entrenar junto a Hinata, y finalmente había llegado el momento de averiguarlo. Entrenaría junto a su novia. Sonrió al sentir unos suaves pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba…Se levantó rápidamente del suelo

—N-Naruto-kun

En cuanto el rubió se giró hacía su novia quedó sin habla, pasmado en el lugar. Hinata en ropa de entrenamiento, sin la chaqueta…solamente con aquella camisa de rejilla negra que acrecentaba sus atractivos femeninos. Sintió un hilillo de sangre caer de su nariz.

"Me estoy volviendo un pervertido como Ero-sennin" Fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza del ninja.

—Lamento llegar tarde… es que mi padre…—continuó excusándose la muchacha, pero al ver que su novio no reaccionaba se extrañó—¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Eh? ¿ Eh? ¿Qué decias Hinata?

Naruto trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar la vista de los prominentes pechos de su novia, pero le era realmente imposible. ¡No quería parecer un pervertido! Pero dios santo, Hinata se veía tan condenadamente sensual con su traje de entrenamiento, que le estaba dificultando pensar con claridad.

—Te estaba diciendo… que mi padre convocó una reunión y por eso me tarde—se acercó un poco más al rubio—Lo lamento ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No….¡Acabo de llegar-ttebayo!

Naruto se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, mirando hacia cualquier lugar. Hinata le sonreía cálidamente como siempre, sin saber que estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo. ¡Su Hinata era un ángel! Pero el se estaba portando como un depravado.

—Hinata…

—Dime…

—Vamos a entrenar…. Por favor.

Si ocupaba su mente en el entrenamiento tal vez dejaba de pensar tantas boberías…Su suegro le había dejado claro que Hinata debía permanecer pura hasta su boda, debía mantener a sus hormonas bajo control si no quería una muerte segura a manos de Hiashi.

—Esta bien—la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó—Traje el almuerzo para que comamos luego del entrenamiento, prepare ramen y onigiris con tu cara Naruto-kun—comento sonrojada

Ya lo había dicho. ¡Hinata era un ángel! La quería tanto.

Y así el entrenamiento empezó. Naruto esquivaba los golpes que su novia realizaba con su Juuken, Hinata realmente era rápida y flexible. El hizo su Jutsu de Clones mientras ella los contrarrestaba con su técnica de los ocho Trigramas. Estuvieron un rato largo así lanzando golpes y esquivando, Hinata reía cada tanto y Naruto estaba seguro que nunca se había divertido tanto entrenando.

Naruto se distrajo observando como su novia respiraba agitadamente y se secaba el sudor de la frente, por lo que no logró ver el Kunai que sigilosamente la ojiperla le lanzó. Se trastabilló y cayó al suelo, Hinata algo preocupada intento acercarse pero tropezó con una roca oculta entre el césped y cayó encima de su novio.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación pero bastante avergonzada de encontrarse en aquella situación

—SI… ¿Y tú?—estaba sonrojado a más no poder…la cara de Hinata estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento rozándolo y aquél perfume a lavanda tan delicioso que la chica siempre usaba

—Siempre que estés conmigo estaré bien Naruto-kun—dijo en voz bajita.

Naruto sonrió y de un movimiento rápido la besó. Unió sus labios en un beso bastante más apasionado de lo habitual, lo que sorprendió a Hinata pero se dejo llevar abriendo un poco sus labios para que su novio ahondara el beso. Se apartaron sonrojados y avergonzados, jurándose internamente volver a entrenar juntos si continuaban dándose besos como ese.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a comer el almuerzo que Hinata había preparado. Naruto se comió todo el ramen y cuatro onigiris. Hinata lo observaba feliz. Siempre le había gustado que Naruto tuviera buen apetito, ella cocinaría para que él todas las veces que fueran necesarias para que no se quedara con hambre.

La kunoichi apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y éste le acaricio los cabellos con delicadeza.

—¡Tu comida es tan deliciosa como siempre-ttebayo!

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- Eres muy amable

—No soy amable, es la verdad Hinata—El rubio le sonrió— ¡ah y por cierto! Quiero que a partir de ahora siempre uses tu chaqueta ¿De acuerdo?

—¿P-Porque?

—No quiero que nadie te vea vestida así Hinata. Solo yo. He notado como muchos te miran y es molesto…

—N-Naruto-kun—Hinata estaba toda roja, era la primera vez que su novio se mostraba celoso, y a decir verdad, le gustaba bastante—No te preocupes. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Hinata le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Eres mí novia…solo yo puedo saber lo sexy que eres-ttebayo.

—¿S-sexy?

—Muy sexy…

Naruto le guiño un ojo y la besó. Contaría los días hasta su próximo entrenamiento, estar junto a Hinata lo hacía feliz y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara ¡Eso lo juraba como se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki!

—**omake—**

—¡Vaya Hinata! Has vuelto a usar tu chaqueta ¡Que desperdicio mujer!—comentó Ino

—Es cierto Hinata… Siempre has sido la más recatada de la aldea, que muestres un poco no te hará daño…—secundó Sakura

—P-Pero eso atrae miradas indeseadas—Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa—Y a N-Naruto-kun no le gusta.

—¿Naruto celoso?—preguntó Sakura

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?—Ino rió

La joven Hyuga les sonrió bastante sonrojada. No podía decirles…pero amaba que Naruto la celara.

—Debo ir a entrenar con Naruto-kun. Nos vemos luego.

La ojiperla se giró dejando a ambas Kunoichis sorprendidas.

—Oye Ino-cerda… ¿Ha sido mi imaginación o Hinata tenía pegado un papel en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta?

—Yo también lo vi frentona. Enserio ¿Quién iba a pensar que Naruto sería tan posesivo?

Mientras Hinata corría por la aldea para llegar hasta el campo de entrenamiento notaba como los chicos que siempre la miraban con deseo se apartaban horrorizados, otros corrían asustados. No le dio importancia.

Lo que la muchacha no sabía es que Naruto había pegado un cartel en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta que decía:

"Propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki, todo aquel que se atreva a tocarla o siquiera mirarla con malas intenciones se convertirá en comida de Kurama-ttebayo"

—**Fin**—

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejenme reviews que quiero saber su opinión! Nos leemos en el Día 3 ;)

Ja ne!


	3. College AU

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, me inspiran a escribir más! Espero que les guste!_

_Esta historia esta situada en un Universo Alternativo. Naruto y sus amigos en la Universidad, personalmente me diverti mucho escribiéndolo! disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un poco.  
**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 3: College. AU**

Uzumaki Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad con paso cansado, ese día tenía un examen y había estudiado (o intentado hacerlo) durante toda la noche anterior. Nunca se le daba bien eso de estudiar, siempre acababa distrayéndose con algo y mandaba todo al diablo, se preparaba un humeante ramen instantáneo y miraba televisión. Pero esta vez era diferente…La rectora Tsunade le había advertido que si desaprobaba otro examen más lo echaría a patadas sin pena ni gloria. No quería acabar su carrera universitaria de esa forma… ¡No se rendiría! Sabía que era un fracasado, pero hasta los fracasados merecían una oportunidad ¿Cierto?

Dio un gran bostezo y se restregó los ojos. Su amigo Sasuke que caminaba a su lado lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—No vayas a dormirte en el examen, dobe

— ¡Temee! ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo porque solo sacas buenas notas Sasuke!—volvió a bostezar abriendo grandemente su boca—Estuve estudiando toda la noche y aún así no lo memoricé todo…

—Eres un caso perdido Naruto. Te dije que estudiaras con tiempo. ¿Por qué siempre dejas todo para último momento?

Naruto se abrazó a las piernas de su amigo, suplicante. Sasuke lo alejó de una patada.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Siéntate junto a mí en el examen y pásame las respuestas!

—Ni loco ¿Crees que arruinare mi reputación y promedio por ti?

— ¡Eres mi única salvación! ¡Por favor! Ya se lo he pedido a Sakura-chan y se ha negado—comentó sollozando

—Es tu problema… Si no querías que te expulsaran hubieras estudiado antes. No involucres a Sakura en tus desastres Usuratonkachi

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de su amigo, que lo miraba incrédulo. Naruto se sentía traicionado por sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Me acordaré de esto Sasuke Temee! ¡Ya verás! ¡Seré el numero uno y te superaré!—gritó en el medio del pasillo, ante la mirada de disgusto de miles de estudiantes que caminaban por allí

El pelinegro suspiró logrando que algunas muchachas que pasaban a su lado se sonrojaran, otras habían caído desmayadas al piso. Sasuke era el sex simbol de la Universidad, adorado por todas las féminas del lugar… bueno tal vez no todas.

Hinata Hyuga. Hija del multimillonario dueño de Hyuga Corporation, una muchacha promedio, estatura baja, largo cabello oscuro y particulares ojos perlados. Era la única chica en todo el edificio que no chillaba por Uchiha Sasuke, es más, sus ojos seguían únicamente a una sola persona de todo el campus: Naruto Uzumaki, el lindo rubio capaz de descontrolar los latidos de su corazón.

Casi nunca hablaba con él, era demasiado tímida para hacerlo. Cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca de ella comenzaba a hiperventilar, su cara se teñía de color rojo y era incapaz de articular palabra. A veces hasta llegaba a desmayarse.

Ahora lo observaba oculta tras unos casilleros, el rubio había intentado pedir ayuda a medio alumnado para que le pasaran las respuestas durante el examen, pero no había tenido suerte…todas negativas. Tal vez…esa era su oportunidad de acercarse a él. Tomó una bocanada de aire, con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora y con las piernas que le temblaban como gelatina, se acercó hasta donde Naruto estaba.

—N-N-Naruto-kun…—su voz falló y tartamudeó tontamente

El rubio se giró al oír una vocecilla que lo llamaba

—Disculpa… ¿Te conozco?—preguntó el chico extrañado, la muchacha frente a él estaba más roja que un tomate y no paraba de temblar, le parecía haberla visto antes pero no recordaba su nombre. Era malo recordando nombres.

—Yo soy..H-Hyuga Hinata. Estoy en algunas de tus clases

A decir verdad eso era una gran mentira, Hinata no estaba solo en "algunas" clases de Naruto. Se había anotado en TODAS las clases a las que el rubio asistía. Había investigado su horario y cambiado algunas materias para que ambos pudieran coincidir. Algunos dirían que era extremista pero era la única manera de estar cerca de su amor de infancia.

—Ah… si… Hinata ¿Qué necesitas?

Naruto recordaba haberla visto antes, siempre se sentaba al fondo de la clase y casi nunca hablaba con nadie, sus compañeros la tildaban como una chica rarita u oscura. A él no le parecía oscura… tal vez pensaban así de ella por su enorme timidez pero no le parecía una mala chica, es más, ella una vez le compartió su almuerzo cuando no tenía plata para comprarse uno en la cafetería. Además creía que Hyuga Hinata era bonita… sí, rara, pero bonita al fin.

—Si quieres….yo puedo ayudarte con las respuestas del examen

No supo como lo dijo sin tartamudear. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con genuina sorpresa al oír las palabras de la chica. ¿Realmente lo ayudaría? ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Solo por voluntad propia?

—¿De verdad Hinata? P-Pero ¿Por qué?—Naruto no podía salir de su asombro, de que alguien quisiera realmente ayudarlo.

—E-Es que no quisiera que te expulsaran Naruto-kun… E-Es injusto porque tu siempre te esfuerzas mucho…y..y aunque desapruebes los exámenes vuelves a intentarlo una y otra vez. C-Creo que eres admirable Naruto-kun.

Naruto se rasco la nuca avergonzado. Le sorprendía las cosas que le había dicho Hinata, y podía darse cuenta fácilmente que no le estaba mintiendo, que aquellas cosas se las decía de corazón. Sonrió

—¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias Hinata! Si me ayudas serías mi salvadora

—S-Si Naruto-kun. Siempre que pueda te ayudaré—sonrió haciendo todo lo posible por no desmayarse allí mismo.

Las horas que duró el examen estuvieron llenas de tensión para Hinata y Naruto, temían que Iruka sensei descubriera que ella le pasaba las respuestas al peor alumno de la clase, pero para alegría (y alivio) de ambos. Nada sucedió y Naruto pudo aprobar evitando que lo expulsaran.

—¡Eres genial Hinata! ¡Muchas gracias! Te prometo que para el próximo examen estudiaré mucho para que no tengas que pasarme las respuesta.—rió tontamente

—Te deseo lo mejor Naruto-kun…S-Si necesitas mi ayuda para estudiar no dudes en pedírmela. S-siempre estaré ahí cuando lo n-necesites

La cara sonrojada de Hinata y aquellos ojos avergonzados lograron que algo dentro del pecho de Naruto se moviera y una calidez lo embargó mientras su corazón latía como loco y sentía sus propias mejillas arder.

—Oye Hinata…¿Qué dices si te invito a comer ramen a cambio de la ayuda que me diste?

—¿Eh?—Las piernas de Hinata temblaron, perdió la noción del tiempo y sentía como sus pulmones comenzaban a fallar—Naruto-kun ¿T-Te refieres a una c-cita?

—¡Exactamente eso! ¡Una cita-ttebayo!

De repente Naruto sintió un ruido de algo chocando contra el suelo. Era Hinata que se había desmayado

—¿Ehh? ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! ¡Reacciona!

—**omake—**

—Oye frente, ¿Te has enterado de las novedades?

—¿De que hablas Ino?—preguntó sin interés, observando como nuevamente Sasuke-kun era rodeado de chicas.

—Naruto y Hinata

— ¿Qué hay con ellos, cerda?

—Están saliendo. Naruto la invito a una cita y luego de unos días le pidió que fuera su novia.

Sakura se giró hacia la rubia con sorpresa, y ambas se quedaron mirándose un rato.

—Pero… ella nunca ha hablado con Naruto antes, siempre lo observaba de lejos…—comentó Sakura pensativa

—Es más… oí por ahí que se anoto en todas las clases que Naruto cursaba…

—¿Todas? ¡Eso es imposible-cerda! ¡Serían más de 10 materias incluyendo a las de su carrera!

—Así como lo oyes… Parece que acosar a Naruto le sirvió para atraparlo. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. ¿No crees, frente?

Hinata salía de la tienda, habían quedado con Naruto de verse en el parque y almorzar juntos…le prepararía ramen. Sonrió. Todo parecía un sueño. Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina chocó contra alguien

— ¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan! L-Lo siento. Iba distraída—sonrió

— ¡Hinata! ¡Por favor enseñame todo tus trucos!

— ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Sakura?

— ¡Shannaro! ¡Tus trucos Stalker* que has usado con Naruto para espiarlo… ¡Quiero que Sasuke-kun sea mi novio!

Hinata carraspeó y se acercó hacia el oído de Sakura para susurrarle lo que debía hacer. Luego de seguir los consejos de Hinata al pie de la letra durante dos semanas, finalmente Sakura Haruno logró que Uchiha Sasuke la invitara a salir.

Hinata observó a la nueva pareja con una sonrisa, cuando ambas chicas cruzaron sus miradas, se giñaron un ojo en complicidad. Nunca se debían subestimar los poderes de una chica enamorada.

—**Fin—**

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Nota:_ No imiten a Naruto, copiar en los examenes esta mal owo_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**College: Colegio**

**Stalker*: Acosador.**


	4. Smile

_¡Hola! Son geniales por todos esos lindos reviews que me animan! Muchas gracias! ojalá disfruten de esta historia, a mi me gustó mucho como quedó! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 4: Smile**

Hyuga Hinata estaba completamente segura, y lo afirmaría hasta el fin de sus días que la sonrisa de Uzumaki Naruto la había salvado. Siempre que estuvo en momentos difíciles o sumida en la desesperación, con solo recordar la sonrisa de Naruto podía salir adelante.

Era admirable como a pesar de cada falla o tropiezo Naruto se levantara con una sonrisa y energías renovadas para cumplir cada una de sus metas. Él la inspiraba a ser una mejor persona y a entrenar cada vez más para volverse fuerte. Estaba cansada de dudar y siempre sentirse insegura respecto a su familia y su clan. Naruto le había enseñado que hasta una fracasada como ella podía llegar a cambiar su futuro.

Recordaba todo. Desde como él la había animado en los exámenes Chuunin para que no se rindiera, hasta la cuarta guerra ninja. En la pelea contra Pain había tenido mucho miedo, debía reconocerlo, pero ver a Naruto en aquella situación, la hizo encontrar su valentía, no solo para enfrentarse al temible akatsuki, sino también para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Amaba la sonrisa de Naruto más que nada, esa perseverancia y valentía que lo hacían único, y lograban enamorarla cada día más. Mientras entrenaba con kiba y Shino observaba aquel campo de entrenamientos que tantos recuerdos le traía. Especialmente aquella vez que Naruto le dijo "Me gustan las personas como tú" estuvo a punto de desmayarse luego de eso, y durante toda esa semana, no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de su cara. Kiba solía burlarse.

Aún le costaba creer como había cambiado su vida, el reconocimiento de su clan, su noviazgo y posterior casamiento con su amor de infancia. Tenía una vida feliz y la sonrisa de Naruto que la acompañaba día a día.

Recordaba cuando fue madre por primera vez, la sonrisa y las lágrimas de Naruto al tener a su pequeño bebé rubio entre sus brazos, luego cuando el pequeño aprendió a dar sus primeros pasos o cuando dijo "tou-chan" por primera vez. Tenía grabados en su memoria cada una de esos momentos, y cada una de las sonrisas de su esposo.

Cuando Hinata le comunicó a Naruto que estaba embarazada por segunda vez, el ninja saltó de alegría por toda la casa, le sonrió enormemente, la besó y luego abrazó a su primogénito. Ella ayudaría a Naruto a formar esa familia que tanto había deseado desde que era pequeño.

La vida de padres con dos niños sanos e inquietos no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos. Muchas cosas se les habían sido negadas a ambos desde que eran pequeños, como por ejemplo el amor de padres, Naruto al no tener familia y Hinata al ser despreciada por su propio clan. No querían cometer el mismo error con sus niños, los colmaban de amor y cariño para que nunca se sintieran solos.

Escuchar la risa de sus adorados pequeños y su esposo jugando juntos mientras cocinaba era la mejor bendición que habían podido darle. Era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir hacia adelante todos los días. El amor de su familia.

— ¡Niños! La cena ya está lista. Vayan a lavarse las manos—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¡Aún no hemos terminado de jugar-ttebasa! —reclamó Bolt, colgado de uno de los brazos de su padre.

—¡Yo quiero seguir jugando con papi!—exclamó Himawari, agarrando el otro brazo de su padre.

—Luego de cenar seguiremos jugando-ttebayo—interrumpió Naruto calmando a sus niños—Háganle caso a su madre.

— ¡Sí!

Los dos pequeños abrazaron a su papá y el les revolvió los cabellos, luego corretearon hasta donde estaba su madre, la abrazaron a ella también y finalmente se dirigieron hasta el lavabo para lavarse las manos y poder comer la deliciosa cena que su madre preparaba.

Naruto se acercó hasta su esposa y la tomó de la cintura, observando como Bolt y Himawari se peleaban para ver cual de los dos lavaba sus manos primero. Adoraba a sus hijos y por supuesto a su amada esposa. Junto a ellos su vida ya no era más solitaria y podía sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Hinata…

La ojiperla se giró para observar a su marido, sorprendiéndose al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, besándola con bastante ímpetu. Ella sonrió y le correspondió el beso como siempre hacía.

—Te amo Naruto.

—Yo también Hinata—la abrazó ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su mujer—Gracias por todo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mamá y Papá están haciendo arrumacos otra vez!—exclamó Bolt algo incómodo

— ¡Papi y mami se aman mucho!—rió Himawari

Los dos jóvenes ninjas corrieron hasta sus padres, Naruto tomó a su pequeña Himawari entre sus brazos, mientras que Hinata hacía lo mismo con Bolt. Ambos padres abrazaron a los niños y luego Naruto los estrujó a todos, en un gran abrazo grupal.

—¡Amo a mi familia-ttebayo!

Bolt y Himawari rieron contentos ¡Tenían los mejores padres de la aldea!

—**Omake**—

La familia Uzumaki se encontraba toda junta en la sala observando un álbum de fotos de cuando Bolt y Himawari eran bebes.

—¿Por qué onii-chan está llorando en todas las fotos?—preguntó Himawari curiosa al ver que el pequeño bebé Bolt no sonreía en ninguna imagen

El mencionado lanzó un quejido bastante fastidiado

—Es lógico que los bebes lloren Himawari—señaló una de las fotos—Mira, aquí tú también estás llorando-ttebasa.

—Bolt era bastante llorón de bebé—comentó Naruto ganándose una patada de su hijo mayor— ¡Oye Bolt!

El Hokage le dio un golpe en la cabeza al niño. Padre e hijo comenzaron una pequeña pelea. Hinata rió al ver la escena

—Tu hermano se calmaba con una sola cosa—comentó la ojiperla, acariciando el cabello de su niñita

—¿Con qué? ¿Un juguete?—preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Uzumaki

—Con la sonrisa de tu madre—dijo Naruto observando a su esposa e inmovilizando a su hijo para que no lo golpee.

—¡Cállate viejo tonto!—le gritó Bolt sonrojado—¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Suéltame-ttebasa!

—Bolt era un niño de mamá—continuó hablando Naruto.

—¡Cierra la boca-ttebasa!

Himawari y Hinata no pudieron evitar reír.

"_Tú me cambiaste, Naruto. Tu sonrisa me salvó_"—Hyuga Hinata.

—**Fin**—

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡La familia Uzumaki junta es hermosa! Dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión, y ya saben cualquier duda o consulta manden un mensaje privado!**

Nos leemos en el dia 5! ;)

Ja ne~~

* * *

**Aclaración: **

**Smile: sonrisa.**


	5. Ramen

_¡Hola! Perdon por la tardanza, pero estuve algunos días sin internet T_T. Esta historia me gustó mucho como quedó, tierna y emotiva. ojalá les guste! Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 5: Ramen **

Naruto salía de la tienda con una bolsa llena de víveres y unos cuantos envases de ramen instantáneo. Se lamentaba el no ir a comer un delicioso ramen caliente a Ichiraku pero se había prometido a sí mismo, y a su esposa, que debía ahorrar para la mudanza. El viejo Teuchi le había invitado algunos platos gratis, pero el rubio no quería abusar de su confianza.

La gente de la aldea lo saludaba animosamente e incluso algunos lo felicitaban por su reciente casamiento y el embarazo de su esposa. Así es, Hinata estaba embarazada y su vientre ya comenzaba a notarse. Naruto sonrió feliz ¡Finalmente sería padre! Se sentía nervioso y bendecido a la vez, a veces se preguntaba como se había sentido su propio padre Namikaze Minato, al saber que tendría un hijo.

Su estómago rugió de pronto, no había comido nada desde la mañana. Estuvo yendo y viniendo por toda la aldea comprando cosas, no quería que Hinata se esforzara así que la dejó durmiendo en el apartamento. Quería llegar rápido a su casa para prepararse uno de aquellos ramen, aunque debiera esperar esos tres odiosos minutos antes de que estuviera listo.

Hinata estaba recostada en la cama, había despertado hace rato. Se encontró una nota escrita por su esposo de que iría a hacer los quehaceres. Ella sonrió, seguramente Naruto traería una enorme dotación de ramen a la casa, ya que últimamente debido a los planes de mudarse a un lugar más grande para estar más cómodos cuando naciera su pequeño, no tenía tiempo de cocinarle, además de que su esposo prefería que ella descansara. El era feliz comiendo ramen a diario.

Y a decir verdad Hinata también se estaba haciendo bastante fanática de la comida favorita del rubio, recordaba haberse comido cinco platos seguidos la última vez que Naruto había comprado. Se acarició el vientre con dulzura, ojalá que a su bebito le gustaran también los fideos.

Escuchó el ruido de la llave entrar en la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente. Se levanto con cuidado de la cama para recibir al recién llegado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa Hinata!—gritó Naruto desde la cocina, mientras ponía a calentar el agua para sus fideos.

—Bienvenido—saludó ella acercándose a su marido y abrazándolo por la espalda— ¿Vas a comer ramen otra vez?—preguntó riendo

—No he comido nada hoy…. —tras decir eso su estómago gruño y Hinata rió por lo bajo— ¿Quieres un poco?

Abrazó a su esposa besándola delicadamente en los labios, ella le acarició el rostro, delineando las mejillas de Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Gracias… pero no. Luego de que como ramen no deja de moverse…—se acarició la barriga

—Se pone inquieto porque le gusta el ramen—inquirió el rubio mientras besaba el vientre abultado de su esposa y apoyaba una oreja sobre el—¿Verdad que el pequeño Bolt será un fanático del ramen como su padre?

Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir una pequeña patadita proveniente de la barriga de su esposa. Podía sentir a su pequeño moviéndose, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los de Hinata y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de felicidad.

— ¡Hinata! ¡E-El pateó! ¡Nunca antes lo había hecho conmigo!—exclamó eufórico besando el rostro de su esposa, secando sus lágrimas

—Te está reconociendo Naruto…. Esta de acuerdo con su padre en que será un fanático del ramen ¿verdad mi cielo?—le habló a su vientre acariciándolo con sumo cuidado.

El matrimonio shinobi sintió otra patadita y al pequeño moviéndose dentro de la barriga. Ambos rieron y se besaron una y otra vez, diciéndose cuanto se amaban y lo felices que eran de estar juntos y al fin poder formar una gran familia.

Serían la familia más feliz de toda la aldea, incluso la familia que más dotaciones de ramen tuvieran en su cocina.

—**Omake**—

Luego de ahorrar dinero, privarse de algunas cosas y sobre todo con mucho trabajo duro, la familia Uzumaki logró mudarse a una casa más grande situada justo enfrente de la roca de los Hokages. Naruto estaba feliz de poder salir al balcón y ver el rostro de su padre.

El rubio se encargó de bajar todas las cajas, debido a que Hinata no debía hacer esfuerzo o movimientos bruscos debido a que pronto nacería el pequeño Bolt. Estaban ansiosos por tenerlo en sus brazos.

Estaban sentados en el suelo del lugar abriendo las cajas y acomodando cosas. Hinata sonrió al ver lo que se había encontrado en aquella caja pequeña que acababa de abrir.

— ¿Naruto?

—Dime Hinata…. —se giró hacia ella y sonrió avergonzado al ver lo que su esposa tenía en sus manos— ¡Oh! Esos poster…son los que tenía pegados en mi apartamento cuando era niño…

—Lo sé…. —Le sonrió— ¿Quieres….?

— ¡No te preocupes por ellos Hinata! ¡Los tiraré enseguida!

— ¡No! No hagas eso. Son importantes para ti, además creo que quedarían bien en esta casa.

— ¿L-Lo dices enserio?—preguntó el rubio algo sorprendido— ¿Puedo conservarlos?

—Claro que sí. Es más….me gusta este, creo que quedaría bien pegado al lado de aquella ventana.

Naruto observó a su esposa y luego al poster que decía "NO RAMEN NO LIFE" Finalmente rió

Se acercó hasta Hinata y la besó intensamente. Realmente se había ganado la lotería con aquella dulzura de esposa.

—Tienes razón Hinata. ¡Colguémoslo juntos-ttebayo!

Al fin y al cabo no había otra palabra mejor que el ramen para describir a la familia Hyuga-Uzumaki.

—**Fin**—

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Dejen reviews con su opinión y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo a la historia, me alegra mucho que les guste! nos leemos en el día 6!**

**Ja ne~~**


	6. Pregnancy

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo otra historia de esta pareja hermosa! Ya quiero ver The last! No aguanto la espera u-u. Me divertí mucho con este capítulo, ojalá les guste! Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 6: Pregnancy**

—¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto continuaba dormido. Estaba todo destapado en una posición un tanto incómoda y con la boca abierta, roncando levemente. Hinata sonrió, pero aún así lo sacudió un poco para que despertara.

No recibió respuesta. Volvió a sacudirlo más fuerte que antes.

—Naruto-kun…—levantó el tono de su voz para ser oída por su amado.

—¿Eh…? ¿Hinata? ¿Q-que pasa?—preguntó un tanto desorientado, dando un gran bostezo.

Estaba teniendo un sueño donde comía un tazón gigante de ramen en compañía de Hinata y su futuro hijo, cuando la voz de su mujer lo trajo a la realidad. Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a bostezar

—Naruto…. Verás ….yo…

—¿Qué es? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

Rápidamente el rubio se incorporó, bastante preocupado por su esposa.

—No es eso—negó con la cabeza y sonrió para tranquilizarlo—Tengo un antojo

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y se giró para observar el reloj que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama, marcaba las 3:00 de la madrugada

—Quiero comer rollitos de canela…—continuó la mujer mirando al rubio con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Pero ahora….? Hinata….es de madrugada, no creo que haya alguna tienda abierta en la aldea a estas horas-ttebayo….

—P-pero….realmente quiero comerlos—dijo conteniendo un leve sollozo.

Naruto suspiró frustrado. Decían que las mujeres eran las que más sufrían el embarazo…pero nadie pensaba en sus parejas. Obviamente que estaba inmensamente feliz por el nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero esa era la cuarta vez en la semana que su esposa lo despertaba a mitad de la noche con uno de sus "antojos". Y no debía olvidarse de los cambios de humor que sufría Hinata por culpa de las hormonas.

Era todo un reto acompañar a Hinata en su sexto mes de embarazo, por momentos le decía que lo amaba y a los cinco minutos se largaba a llorar alegando que la dejaría porque estaba engordando. Recordaba que Shikamaru se quejaba de lo problemático que era el embarazo cuando su mujer Temari lo estaba de Shikadai. No podía evitar darle la razón.

—De acuerdo…. Iré a buscar alguna tienda abierta—bostezó y comenzó a vestirse con lentitud—Espérame. Enseguida regreso.

—Gracias, mi amor—la ojiperla lo besó y Naruto le correspondió, luego acarició el vientre de su esposa y salió por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha a altas horas de la madrugada, buscando algún lugar que por lo menos tuviese las luces prendidas, pensaba cuánto amaba a Hinata para haber repetido tantas veces esa escena durante aquella semana.

Llegó ilusionado a Ichiraku, deseando que Ayame estuviera despierta y le diera una solución a su problema. Sus ilusiones murieron al ver el negocio y la casa del viejo Teuchi sumidas en la oscuridad, con las ventanas totalmente cerradas. Era inútil buscar en Konoha…debía ir a alguna otra aldea o pueblo cercano. Suspiró… sería una larga noche.

Cuando finalmente encontró un lugar abierto en una aldea bastante alejada de Konoha, había pasado más de una hora y media. Mientras regresaba a casa saltando entre los árboles no paraba de bostezar…necesitaba dormir, ya casi podía ver la cara de Konohamaru burlándose de él, diciéndole que parecía un zombie.

Al llegar a su hogar, Hinata dormía cómodamente en la cama. Se la quedó mirando un rato y luego se acercó a ella mientras la sacudía despacito, la poseedora del byakugan se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¿Hinata?—Naruto susurró despacio y la ojiperla asintió adormilada—Te traje los rollitos de canela… me costó conseguirlos pero…

—¡Oh! Lo siento querido… ya no me apetece comer eso….

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, se dio media vuelta y se quedó dormida. Dejando a Naruto con un tick en el ojo… Había hecho todo ese viaje por nada, pero no podía enojarse con Hinata. Suspiró y se acostó nuevamente en la cama, totalmente exhausto.

"_Todavía quedan tres meses más de embarazo_" "espero sobrevivir…" Esos fueron los pensamientos de Naruto antes de quedarse dormido.

—**Omake**—

Naruto se giró en la cama observando a su mujer y su primogénito dormir profundamente, el pequeño rubio tan parecido a él dormitaba acurrucado al lado de su madre. Sonrió. Todo el sufrimiento que pasó durante el embarazo de Hinata se borró cuando sostuvo a su pequeño en brazos.

Aún recordaba cuando su esposa lo despertó a gritos porque había roto bolsa, desesperado llamó a Sakura e inmediatamente su ex-compañera, Shizune e incluso la vieja Tsunade llegaron para socorrerlo y llevar a Hinata al hospital. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, escuchó el típico llanto de un bebé que acababa de nacer, mientras que las lágrimas caían de su rostro, al igual que el de su esposa. Tsunade les entregó al pequeño. El bebé observó a su madre y con sus pequeñas manitos agarró uno de los grandes dedos de su padre. El héroe de Konoha no podía ser más feliz. Valía la pena todo el dolor que había sufrido en su vida, solo para ese momento.

Ahora cuatro años habían pasado, entre pañales, llantos y risas. La vida de padres era difícil pero Naruto no la cambiaría por nada.

Acarició el rostro de su hijo Bolt y luego besó a su esposa tiernamente en la frente, Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir aquella muestra de cariño.

—Naruto…

—Lo siento-ttebayo… no quise despertarte Hinata…

—No te preocupes—le sonrió y besó el rostro de su pequeño hijo—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada… simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz—le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica de él

—Naruto…—los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas—Yo también soy feliz contigo y tengo una noticia que te pondrá aún más feliz—sonrió con sus mejillas coloreadas

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Naruto bastante ansioso

—Seremos padres nuevamente. Estoy embarazada

El rubio tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos besándolo incontables veces. Era la mejor noticia que podían darle.

—¡Es genial Hinata! ¡Te amo-ttebayo!

"_Otro embarazo…. Tendré soportar los antojos y cambios de humor de nuevo. ¡Que el sabio de los seis caminos me ayude a sobrevivir-ttebayo! _" Pensó mientras besaba a su esposa.

—**Fin**—

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pregnancy: embarazo.**

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Pobre Naruto :p Dejen reviews! Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia! Me animan a segur escribiendo! Nos leemos en el día 7! ;)

Ja ne~~


	7. Wedding Planning

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Llegamos al final de la primer semana del Mes Naruhina! Yo disfrute mucho escribir este capítulo, espero que les saque algunas risas!_

_Pregunta de la primer semana!: ¿Por qué Naruto + Hinata son perfectos el uno para el otro?_

**_(Al que escriba la respuesta más interesante y creativa le dedicaré el próximo capitulo, dején en sus comentarios la respuesta a la pregunta. Por favor )_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 7: Wedding Planning**

Hinata salió de la casa de té donde había tenido una reunión con sus amigas. Se le veía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, se suponía que aquella reunión la ayudaría a relajarse ya que pronto se casaría con Naruto y no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Pero al contrario de lo que creía había salido de allí mucho mas estresada que antes.

Ella realmente no se preocupaba demasiado por los detalles de la boda, no quería algo extravagante, mientras fuera sencillo le bastaba. Aunque sabía que su familia prefería algo más tradicional. Trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, pero luego de oír los consejos de Sakura, Ino, Tenten e incluso Temari, su cabeza comenzó a doler.

—U_nos minutos antes…._—

—¡Un brindis por la futura novia!—exclamó Ino levantando su taza de té, haciendo reír a sus compañeras que la imitaron

—¡Brindis por Hinata, la futura señora Uzumaki!—secundó Sakura, logrando que las mejillas de la mencionada se tiñeran de un ligero color carmín

Tenten y Temari asintieron chocando sus tazas de té con la de Hinata, la ojiperla rió por lo bajo y observó a sus amigas emocionada, feliz de compartir ese momento tan importante en su vida con ellas.

—Gracias chicas—intervino Hinata sonriendo—Pero creo que están exagerando un poco…

—¿Exagerando? ¡No exageramos nada Hinata! ¡Te vas a casar con Naruto! ¡El chico que has amado toda tu vida, obviamente es motivo para festejar!

—I-Ino-chan… e-es cierto… aún no puedo creer que voy a ser la esposa de Naruto-kun

—Créelo… porque dentro de dos meses será tu boda…. —dijo Temari bebiendo de su taza

—Falta tan poco….—comentó Sakura.

—Estoy segura de que Neji estaría muy contento por ti Hinata, aunque no lo demostrara el quería que fueras feliz junto a Naruto—habló Tenten con mirada nostálgica

Hinata asintió y se le ensombreció la mirada. Le hubiera encantado que su primo estuviera presente en su boda presenciando uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida.

—Lo siento… no quise entristecerte—se disculpó la kunoichi especialista en armas ninja

—Descuida Tenten… tienes razón. Si no hubiera sido por Neji-niisan yo tal vez no habría sobrevivido a la guerra y no podría casarme con Naruto-kun, por lo que le debo mi felicidad actual.

Las jóvenes Kunoichis asintieron entendiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de la Hyuga, haciendo un minuto de silencio para recordar a Neji, que dio su vida por los que quiso y se fue de este mundo como todo un héroe.

—¡Por cierto Hinata! ¿Ya te has decidido?—preguntó de pronto Sakura para cambiar un poco el clima triste— ¿Usaras vestido de novia?

—N-No creo…seguramente use un kimono blanco. Mi familia prefiere lo tradicional—comentó algo cohibida

—Ya veo….es una lástima. Te verías genial en un pomposo vestido de novia—fue el comentario de Ino.

—Pero se verá bien en Kimono también, Hinata luce bien cualquier tipo de ropa—Tenten bebió de su té y le guiñó un ojo a la ojiperla a lo que ésta se sonrojó.

—Llevarás ramo ¿Cierto?—Temari se puso seria de repente, era una de las cosas que más le interesaban del casamiento, el ramo de la novia. Porque si ella lo agarraba, Shikamaru ya no podría evadir el matrimonio.

Hinata asintió y se tensó un poco al notar como sus amigas parecían querer someterla a un interrogatorio.

—¿Será de flores naturales o artificiales?—preguntó Sakura entusiasmada, cuando agarrara el ramo Sasuke-kun se casaría con ella, tenía que asegurarse de que Hinata llevara uno a como dé lugar

Cuando Hinata abrió la boca para contestar fue interrumpida por Ino que se levantó súbitamente de la mesa.

—¡Obviamente que de flores naturales frentona! Eso ni se pregunta. ¡Hinata! Si quieres yo puedo armarte un ramo con las flores que mas te gusten—la rubia se giró hacia la ojiperla con una sonrisa en el rostro, si ella armaba el ramo era más que obvio que Hinata se lo lanzaría especialmente y podría casarse con Sai.

—A-Aún no he pensado en el ramo…pero sería de gran ayuda si lo armas tú Ino-chan

Ambas chicas se sonrieron. Tenten bebió más de su té y se aclaró un poco la voz para hablar.

—¿Ya has pensado la comida que servirán?

—Pues…—la futura novia iba a contestar pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Sakura

—¿Servirán Ramen?—preguntó con una mueca— ¡No escuches a Naruto! Si le haces caso a lo que él quiera comer, solo habrá ramen en tu boda.

—E-en realidad habrá ramen pero….

—¡Tiene que ser comida gourmet frente!

—¿Y la música?

—¡obviamente música de fiesta para bailar!

—¡Ah~ yo quiero bailar el vals con Sasuke-kun!

Y así las Kunoichis comenzaron una discusión ignorando olímpicamente a Hinata, a quien ya le dolía la cabeza, sus amigas mencionaban cosas que ella ni siquiera había pensado… todos esos detalles no le importaban…lo único que ella quería era ver a Naruto vestido con un Kimono negro esperándola en el altar, pero por lo visto sus amigas deseaban una de esas bodas glamorosas con todo el lujo. Ya comenzaba a estresarse.

—_Volviendo a la actualidad_—

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Hinata fue recibida por un efusivo Naruto que la abrazó fuerte y la besó en los labios. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro zorruno.

—¡Llegaste Hinata! Si que te tardaste en la reunión ¿Se divirtieron?

—S-Si…algo así Naruto-kun….—se sentó en una silla, totalmente cansada

—¿Qué sucede?—se sentó al lado de su novia—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Algo que comiste te hizo mal?

—No es eso Naruto-kun….es que me di cuenta que planear una boda no es fácil….

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció de repente. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Su mente imaginó lo peor…

—¡Hinataa!—abrazó a su novia y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos, logrando enrojecer las mejillas de ella— ¿Ya no deseas casarte conmigo?¿Quieres cancelar la boda?

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso!. Nada me hace más feliz que casarme contigo Naruto-kun…

—Entonces…¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?—acarició con delicadeza el cabello de Hinata para ayudarla a calmarse

— Las chicas han mencionado tantos detalles para la boda que a mí ni siquiera se me habían ocurrido.—lanzó un suspiro frustrado—Sé que Hanabi y mi padre dijeron que ellos se encargarían de organizar todo…pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso Hinata! ¡Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-dattebayo! ¡Lo más importante de la boda no es la fiesta, sino que nos convertiremos en marido y mujer!

—N-Naruto-kun—observó al rubio a los ojos, totalmente emocionada por sus palabras —T-tienes razón…

—Confía en mí Hinata y no te estreses, serás la novia más bonita de todas—ella sonrió sonrojada y él aprovechó para robarle un dulce beso—Hoy Iruka me acompañó a probarme el kimono para la boda… ¡ya verás lo sexy que me veo con el-ttebayo!

La joven Hyuga no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su amado novio, Naruto tenía la capacidad de alejar todas las preocupaciones que la aquejaban solo en un instante, la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz y segura. Ya no veía la hora de caminar hacia el altar y convertirse en su esposa, la mujer que lo acompañaría y estaría a su lado recorriendo lo que quedaba de ese camino ninja tan importante para ambos.

—Ya lo creo que lucirás muy sexy Naruto-kun…no puedo esperar a verte—le guñó un ojo en tono de broma y sonrió al notar como el rubio se sonrojaba avergonzado y rascaba su nuca.

—Si me dices esas cosas, no podré esperar a nuestra noche de bodas Hinata….

Ahora era el tuno de Hinata de ponerse mucho más roja que un tomate, Naruto sonrió confiado, amaba ponerla nerviosa…la forma en que se avergonzaba era tan adorable. Realmente no había nadie más con quien quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Hinata era aquello que le faltaba para sentirse completo de verdad. Su esposa. Le gustaba como sonaba.

Con paso lento se acercó hasta donde ella estaba (tapándose la cara, roja de la vergüenza) Y la abrazó, con suma delicadeza le quitó las manos del rostro para poder observar bien aquellos ojos perlados que tanto amaba y lograban que se perdiera en ellos. La cara de Hinata aún estaba roja, por lo que sintió calor cuando sus manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas. La muchacha contuvo el aliento cuando el rostro de Naruto estaba acercándose al suyo.

—Te amo Hinata… quiero que estemos juntos para siempre—susurró el rubio cerca del oído derecho de su novia.

Se besaron, sellando todo ese amor que pronto los uniría en matrimonio.

—Para siempre—repitió la ojiperla mientras se dejaba envolver nuevamente por aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos que tanto adoraba.

—**Omake**—

Naruto no podía quedarse quieto esperando la llegada de la novia, de vez en cuando Iruka le decía palabras tranquilizadoras para que el hiperactivo rubio se calmara un poco, podía apreciarse una flor roja en el kimono oscuro de Naruto. Hinata tenía la suya propia adornando su cabello. Era un símbolo de su hilo rojo del destino, de su amor eterno.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar y Hinata llegó agarrada del brazo de su padre, Naruto sintió que el mundo se detenía y sus ojos solo podían observar a la bella mujer que caminaba hacia él. Ese kimono blanco que se ajustaba a su menuda figura y aquel sencillo peinado hacían resaltar su belleza como ninguna. Podía afirmar que su Hinata era la Kunoichi más bella de toda la aldea.

Cuando la novia llegó a su lado, Naruto notó que los perlados ojos de su amada estaban inundados de lágrimas. Sonrió y le tomó la mano con disimulo. Hinata agradeció infinitamente ese gesto. Finalmente dijeron sus votos y se besaron convirtiéndose oficialmente en marido y mujer ante la emocionada mirada de todos los presentes.

La ceremonia había sido cálida y tradicional. Sakura e Ino felicitaron a los novios y la pelirosa no pudo evitar emocionarse por su compañero de equipo. Naruto finalmente sería feliz junto a Hinata. Hubiera sido aún mas emotivo si Sasuke-kun hubiera asistido, pero continuaba con su viaje de redención, aunque le había mandado una carta al rubio felicitándolo por su matrimonio.

Iruka no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al ver a Naruto tan maduro y tan feliz. Aquel niño revoltoso que siempre se metía en problemas ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre de bien y en un héroe legendario. Sonrió y se sintió feliz por él porque finalmente lograría tener esa familia que tanto había deseado desde su niñez, y a decir verdad, no podía imaginarse a otra mujer al lado de Naruto que no fuera Hinata, ambos eran tal para cual. Estaba muy contento por la pareja.

Kakashi por su parte también tenía sentimientos encontrados. Le hubiera gustado ver a Sasuke y que todo el antiguo equipo 7 estuviera reunido pero eso no fue posible. Sabía que Sasuke estaba tratando de limpiar sus pecados y estaba seguro que cuando lo hiciera regresaría a la aldea para restaurar su clan junto a Sakura. Observó a Naruto que saludaba a Gaara y los demás ninjas de la arena mientras sostenía a Hinata por la cintura, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad pintaba su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía así de feliz, no pudo evitar sonreir. Estaba seguro que si Naruto continuaba por ese camino terminaría siendo Hokage tarde o temprano, es más, el mismo lo recomendaría. Recordó ese primer encuentro cuando sus alumnos le dijeron sus hobbies y sus sueños a futuro. Estaba orgulloso de ellos porque de a poco todos sus anhelos se estaban cumpliendo.

—¡Llegó la hora de que la novia lance el ramo!—exclamó Hanabi emocionada interrumpiendo la tanda de baile—¡Lánzamelo a mí-neesama!—le pidió a su hermana mayor, mirando disimuladamente a Konohamaru que se atragantó con la comida. Hiashi frunció el entrecejo.

Hinata se colocó en el medio de aquel salón decorado de espaldas hacia las mujeres que ya se habían ubicado deseosas de conseguir el tan anhelado ramo para así ser las próximas en casarse.

"_Solo espera Sasuke-kun atraparé el ramo y en cuanto regreses a Konoha de visita nos casaremos"_

"_Tengo que atraparlo, así el bebé llorón de Shikamaru no podrá seguir evadiendo el tema… ¿Qué el matrimonio es problemático? Ya le daré algo problemático, si se niega lo arrastraré yo misma hasta el altar"_

"_Lo atraparé a como de lugar y Sai no podrá negarse, seremos el matrimonio perfecto"_

Eran los pensamientos de Sakura, Temari e Ino respectivamente

—¿Están listas? ¡Allá va!—exclamó Hinata lanzando al aire el ramo de flores que Ino le había preparado.

En ese momento todas las candidatas se abalanzaron hacia el ramo, chocándose unas a otras, empujándose, arañándose. Parecía una guerra campal. Hinata observaba incrédula la escena y Naruto miraba aterrado, las mujeres estaban locas, salvo Hinata por supuesto que era la excepción a la regla.

Finalmente el ramo cayó en las manos de cierta persona. Ino, Sakura y Temari se quedaron congeladas en el lugar sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Allí estaba Shino bebiendo un coctel junto a Kiba cuando de repente el ramo de la novia voló hacia sus manos, algo asustado observó como prácticamente todas las mujeres del lugar lo miraban de forma asesina. Peor fue su suerte cuando algunos de los insectos, que siempre traía consigo comenzaron a devorar las flores como si de termitas se tratara. Kiba se alejó de su lado con disimulo.

—¡No puede ser!—rugió Temari agarrando su abanico de viento, dispuesta a atacar

—¡Mi ramo!—gimoteó Ino para finalmente mirar furiosa al shinobi especialista en insectos—¡Lo pagaras caro!

Shino retrocedió unos pasos, comenzó a sudar frió al observar como un aura negra invadía a Sakura Haruno. Debía huír de ahí.

—El ramo…S-Sasuke-kun y yo…—balbuceó la pelirosa incrédula, apretó sus puños con fuerza y comenzó a acumular chakra—¡Shannarooo!

Las tres kunoichis atacaron al pobre Shino que salió volando por los cielos de Konoha, jurándose a si mismo no volver a acercarse a una mujer otra vez en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—**Fin**—

* * *

Ahora sabemos porque Shino quedó Forever Alone en el final del manga (?) jajaja ¿Les gustó? Dejen reviews con su opinión y no olviden! **¡Contesten la pregunta de la semana que está arriba!**

Besos y abrazos de oso para todos! Nos leemos en el día 8 ;)

Ja ne!


	8. Secret Lovers

_¡Hola! Fínalmente pude actualizar! Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a _**HiNaThItHa.16241, Stella T. Whiteney, animeloco.** _Por sus geniales respuestas a la pregunta que hice en el capitulo pasado! No me pude decidir por una, todas fueron muy buenas! Naruto y Hinata se complementan el uno al otro, se dan brillo mutuo como el sol y la luna, estando juntos son la inocencia personificada. ¡muy cierto todo! gracias por responder!_

_Ahora sí, disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"  
**

**Día 8: Secret Lovers**

Hinata se acercó hasta la ventana de su habitación, lentamente se asomó por ella y levantó la vista, se podía apreciar un precioso cielo estrellado y la luna que brillaba en lo alto reflejando una tenue luz azulada sobre la aldea. Pero la joven ninja no prestó atención a nada de eso, su mirada se pasaba inquieta de un lado a otro, parecía esperar que una figura apareciera de pronto en la oscuridad. La preocupación era notoria en su rostro.

Miró por enésima vez el reloj colgado en la pared…Naruto se estaba retrasando, ¿Y si se había olvidado de su encuentro? ¿Si alguno de los guardias del clan Hyuga lo había descubierto?; o peor aún, ¡¿Y si su padre lo encontraba colándose en su residencia a esas horas de la noche?! No quería ni pensar…. No podía ni imaginar como sería la reacción de su padre al enterarse de su relación con el muchacho que poseía al zorro de las nueve colas, era uno de los shinobis más fuerte de toda Konoha, héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y también era el hijo de Namikaze Minato el Yondaime, o mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo de la aldea.

Muchos pensamientos iban y venían por la cabeza de la joven Hyuga, temiendo por su novio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aún no podía creer que estaba en una relación de noviazgo con su amado rubio. Habían pasado unos meses luego de aquel incidente con la luna y Toneri. Luego de regresar Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a tener citas y salir como novios, Naruto era atento y hasta romántico cuando se lo proponía. La ojiperla se moría de amor cada vez que Naruto se avergonzaba por los comentarios de la gente de la aldea cuando los veían caminar de la mano…porque prácticamente toda la aldea sabía de su relación…todos…todos menos, Hiashi Hyuga, su padre.

Ante los ojos del patriarca del Clan Hyuga ellos no eran nada, solo amigos que se habían acercado un poco más… pero lo que Hiashi no sabía era de los encuentros nocturnos de su hija con el rubio…

Hinata se ponía nerviosa porque sabía que eso estaba mal…tenían un romance secreto a costa de su padre. Eran amantes secretos. Pero las caricias y besos de su amado ahuyentaban todos los miedos que la aquejaban, Incluso Hanabi la había hecho prometer que entrenarían juntas y que tendrían una cita doble junto a Konohamaru para que ella guardara su secreto.

Suspiró ¿Y si realmente le había pasado algo malo a Naruto? Nunca se había retrasado tanto…en su mente comenzó a pensar lo peor. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus conclusiones, que no notó unos ágiles pasos ninja acercándose hacia la venta.

—¡Oi! ¡Hinata llegué!—exclamó Naruto, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz para que solo la chica lo oyera.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!—suspiró aliviada y al verlo, inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo intenso—Me tenías muy preocupada…¿Qué sucedió?

El rubio entró con sigilo a la habitación, se notaba que trataba de ocultar algo. Nervioso se rascó la nuca en señal de vergüenza y Hinata pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—P-Pues verás… me tardé porque fui a la florería de Ino…—Con cuidado sacó un ramo de flores, algo desordenado por haber corrido entre los árboles—Son para ti Hinata

—Naruto-kun….

Gestos como aquel lograban que Hinata lo amara cada día con más intensidad. Podían decir que Naruto era impulsivo, atolondrado, despistado e incluso hasta tonto, pero para ella era el mejor novio del mundo.

—Te amo Naruto-kun—susurró emocionada abrazándolo

El rubio correspondió gustoso ese abrazo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para besarla. Realmente luego de ese beso en la luna que se habían dado después de derrotar a Toneri, Naruto se había vuelto adicto a los labios de la chica…eran tan dulces y deliciosos. Podría besarla lo que le quedaba de vida y no se cansaría jamás.

—Yo te amo más-ttebayo….

Otro beso. Y otro…. Y otro. Cada uno más intenso que el anterior…

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama mientras continuaban besándose.

Naruto besaba con avidez el blanquecino cuello de la chica, mientras ella trataba de controlar sus gemidos. Hinata posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio logrando que los cuerpos de ambos estuvieran más cercanos. Naruto estaba a punto de colar una mano bajo la blusa de su novia pero un grito de Hanabi y unos pasos acercándose los alertó.

—¡No entres padre! ¡H-Hinata-neesama ya debe estar durmiendo!—se notaba nerviosismo en la voz de la castaña

—Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas Hanabi—dijo serio el hombre de la casa—Tu hermana está despierta…se escuchan ruidos provenientes de a—

Hiashi Hyuga no pudo acabar su frase, al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor se encontró con una escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas se podía haber imaginado. Hanabi salió huyendo de allí, no quería terminar involucrada en todo el lío que se armaría… sentía pena por el baka de Naruto, solamente esperaba que sobreviviera a la ira de su padre.

Naruto palideció de golpe y con cuidado apartó a Hinata que había quedado sentada encima de él. La chica rápidamente se abotonó la blusa para que su padre no viera su brassier oscuro que Naruto había estado a punto de quitarle…

La cara del Hyuga mayor se puso bordó de la ira, activó su Byakugan y se acercó hasta donde estaba la pareja, agarrando al rubio por el cuello dispuesto a ahorcarlo.

—¡N-No padre!—exclamó alarmada

—¡Tu no digas nada Hinata!—rugió el hombre furioso—¡Y tú!—mirando a Naruto, que comenzaba a temer por su vida—¡¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer con mi hija?!

—Y-Yo…puedo explicarle-ttebayo….

—Más te vale que comiences a hablar Uzumaki, me importa un comino que seas el héroe de la aldea, si te atreves a tocar a mi hija te mataré

—¡Padre! ¡Por favor!—Hinata se interpuso entre ambos protegiendo al rubio, Hiashi arqueó una ceja al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hija—No le hagas daño a Naruto-kun…es culpa mía…yo no quise contarte sobre nuestra relación, tenía miedo de tu reacción

Hiashi se alejó unos pasos y bufó molesto. Hubiera preferido mil veces que le dijeran directamente lo que estaba sucediendo que ver la escena que acababa de ver… pero lo que más odiaba era que su hija llorara, si bien en el pasado él le había causado muchas lágrimas por ser muy estricto con ella. Siempre se había arrepentido, era débil ante las lágrimas de su hija.

—Viej..Señor…—Naruto tragó pesado, estuvo a punto de meter la pata—Sé que me comporte mal al no decirle que estoy saliendo con su hija-ttebayo—Hiashi frunció el ceño—Pero puedo asegurarle que realmente la amo, como nunca amé a nadie antes y…yo…¡Quiero casarme con Hinata! ¡Quiero estar con ella por siempre-dattebayo!

—Naruto-kun…—Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto entre las suyas y luego miró a su padre conmovida—Por favor padre…a-acepta a Naruto como mi novio…y…y futuro esposo

El rubio estuvo a punto de besar a Hinata luego de oír eso, prácticamente estaba de acuerdo en casarse con él ¡Además se veía tan adorable así de sonrojada e hipando un poco debido al llanto! Queria abrazarla fuertemente, pero al ver el rostro imperturbable de su "futuro suegro" decidió no moverse de donde estaba.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Hiashi Hyuga suspiró frustrado y tendió una mano hacia Naruto en señal de paz y "aceptándolo" (no del todo) como miembro de su familia. Luego de ver la forma en que ambos se miraban, pudo darse cuenta que se amaban de verdad, al igual que él y su difunta esposa.

—Te advertiré algo Uzumaki Naruto, si llegas a hacer llorar a mi hija o la lastimas por cualquier razón, por más estúpida que sea, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.

Naruto asintió rígido mientras un escalofrío lo recorría

Hiashi salió de la habitación mientras la joven pareja se besaba y abrazaba con alegría. Estarían juntos ahora y siempre

—**Omake**—

Naruto salía de Ichiraku con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, le había ido a dar la noticia y la invitación a su boda al viejo Teuchi, realmente quería que estuviera presente en un momento tan importante en su vida, el cocinero de ramen siempre lo había aceptado en su tienda sin prejuicios al igual que su hija, Ayame.

Mientras caminaba chocó fuertemente contra alguien que venía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Mira por donde vas! ¿Eh? ¡Konohamaru!

—N-Naruto-niichan…necesito tu ayuda—hablaba agitado

—¿Qué sucedió?

— E-El viejo Hyuga…me vio besando a Hanabi—tragó pesado al recordar la escena—¡Me va a matar! ¿Qué has hecho tú para que aceptara tu relación con Hinata-san?

Naruto lo miró con seriedad y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros del joven castaño. Konohamaru lo miró entre asombrado y entusiasmado, parecía estar a punto de revelarle algo sumamente importante

—Sólo puedo darte un único consejo Konohamaru.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó expectante mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos

—Corre por tu vida

Konohamaru estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero inmediatamente escuchó los pasos del líder Hyuga siguiéndolo

—¡Te mataré mocoso!

Haciendo caso al consejo que le dio Naruto, Konohamaru volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie se escapaba de la ira del Hyuga mayor, sobre todo si tocaban a alguna de sus hijas.

—**Fin**—

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Dejen reviews! Pobre Konohamaru jaja va a sufrir la ira de Hiashi. ¿Alguien más shipea Hanabi x Konohamaru? =)

**AVISO: ¡VI THE LAST! En mala calidad, grabada del cine, pero fue hermosa igual! Quién quiera verla avíseme por mensaje privado así le paso el link, no lo pongo acá porque tal vez algunos quieren esperar a que salga en mejor calidad.**

Nos leemos el día 9 ;)

Ja ne~~


	9. Lord of the rings AU

_¡Hola! Se acabó Enero pero este fic aún continúa... hay Naruhina para rato. El capitulo de hoy es un universo alternativo con el señor de los anillos. Ojalá les guste!_

_A todos aquellos que tuvieron problemas con el link, si quieren pueden pasarme su mail y les envío el link por ahí, o sino... búsquenla en ANIMEFLV, yo la vi allí._

_PD: Le cambié el nombre a Konohamaru :p jajaja_

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni el Señor de los anillos son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Tolkien respectivamente, yo solo tomo prestadas sus historias para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 9: Lord of the rings. ****AU**

Observó el enorme paisaje que se abría paso ante él, y también a aquel extraño grupo de viajeros al que se había unido. Era bastante peculiar verlos juntos sobre todo por la diferencia de tamaño entre los Hobbits de Konoha y el mago Gris Kakashi, que oculto tras su máscara, leía un libro muy concentrado.

Observó de reojo al elfo Sasuke, quién le devolvió la mirada con algo de altanería… ¿Quién se creía que era ese? Siempre haciendo alarde del poder de su arco y espada. Si volvía a mirarlo de esa manera juraba por los dioses que le pegaría. Desvió la mirada hacia el resto del grupo y notó como uno de los pequeños Hobbits daba un bostezo.

—¿Quieres dejar de bostezar de una vez, Shikamaru?—se quejó Kiba—No has parado de hacer eso desde que salimos de la aldea.

—Este viaje es un fastidio y me da sueño—murmuró el castaño rascándose la cabeza—Todo este tema del anillo es demasiado problemático.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya dejen de discutir! ¡Al único que perjudican es a mí! Yo soy el que debe destruir este anillo.

—Deja de hacerte el melodramático Frodohamaru—murmuró Sasuke—Todos vamos a ayudarte en tu misión, así que no estarás solo…

El mago gris asintió desde su puesto sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Pasaron varias dificultades durante parte de su travesía, incluso perdieron al mago gris Kakashi, quién decidió sacrificarse por sus compañeros enfrentando a un monstruo el solo y cayendo hacia las profundidades junto a él.

A pesar de saber que les causaría un gran dolor a sus compañeros de viaje, Kakashi no tenía ningún miedo a morir, la mayor prioridad era mantener con vida a Frodohamaru, quién tenía la ardua tarea de destruir aquel fatídico anillo, en las profundidades de Mordor, además había hecho varias promesas en su vida, y siempre le costó demasiado trabajo cumplirlas. Mientras caía a lo que parecía ser su inminente fin, junto a esa criatura, cerró sus ojos y recordó a su gran amigo Obito… tal vez pudieran reencontrarse en otro lugar nuevamente…

La tristeza de Frodohamaru era notable, perder al mago, en quien había depositado la mayor parte de su confianza fue sin duda un gran golpe para él. Los demás Hobbits que lo acompañaban no sabían que hacer para consolar a su amigo…. Por su parte Sasuke y Naruto caminaban en silencio, prestando atención por si aparecía algún enemigo que deseara el anillo.

Llegaron a un bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas, seres oscuros que intentaron robarle el anillo al Hobbit para obtener aquel misterioso poder. Sasuke derrotaba a varios enemigos con su arco, los Hobbits trataban de ayudar…pero no tenían las armas adecuadas, por su parte Naruto hacía todo lo que podía, al ser un guerrero experimentado varias veces había vivido escenas así, pero el poder de ese anillo era tan grande que cada vez aparecían más enemigos…eran demasiados… no sobrevivirían…

Para alivio de los viajeros, varios elfos aparecieron salvándolos de lo que hubiera sido una muerte segura, Una bella elfa rubia y de ojos celestes llamada Ino apareció ante ellos, Sai se quedó sorprendido ante tanta hermosura. La joven le sonrió y los invitó a que fueran a su villa para descansar un poco y obtener provisiones.

Naruto hubiera querido negarse…sabía hacia donde se dirigían…. Sabía que "ella" estaría allí y que en cuanto la viera, su decisión de continuar aquel viaje flaquearía porque no querría apartarse de su lado. No podía decirles aquello a los demás por lo que los siguió sin decir una palabra. Sasuke lo observó de reojo, notando extraño su silencio pero luego suspiró pensando que probablemente Sakura estuviera allí esperándolo….

Al llegar allí, los Hobitts se quedaron maravillados por los hermosos paisajes, las flores, los decorados e incluso por la increíble belleza de los elfos que habitaban aquella villa. Chouji se relamió los labios y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el enorme banquete que les habían preparado, por su parte Frodohamaru apartaba la vista avergonzado de todas esas bonitas elfas que se le acercaban animosas para que les muestre el anillo y les contara sus historias.

—¿Por qué esa cara Sasuke?—preguntó Shikamaru al notar la mueca molesta del elfo y como miraba entre la gente algo ansioso

—Nada que te importe Shikamaru…

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Ambos alzaron la vista al oír una cantarina voz de mujer, una bella elfa de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade, se acercó corriendo hacia Sasuke y lo abrazo con fuerza, él no dijo nada pero Shikamaru notó un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas…. Ya lo molestaría con eso luego…

Por su parte Naruto estaba muy concentrado comiendo, no quería levantar la vista, ni mirar a nadie porque si su mirada se cruzaba con aquellos ojos perlados que le quitaban el sueño, sabía que estaría perdido. Escuchó como Kiba le gritaba de lejos y alzó la vista por un segundo… grave error.

Allí la vio, presidiendo la mesa sentada al lado de su padre. Llevaba su azulado cabello suelto y largo, cayéndole como cascada por su espalda. Aquel vestido extenso y blanco que dejaba ver algo de su nívea piel, en su cuello refulgía aquel collar.

Hermosa. Esa palabra no era suficiente para describirla. Cuando los ojos perlados de la elfa se encontraron con los suyos, Naruto sintió que el mundo se detenía a sus pies. Finalmente se encontraban de nuevo, notó anhelo en los ojos de ella y como hipnotizado siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, notando como ella se alejaba de aquel lugar lentamente. Antes de desaparecer de la escena se giró hacia él, invitándolo en silencio a seguirla.

La respuesta del guerrero Naruto no se hizo esperar. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se alejó de allí siguiendo a su amada, ignorando por completo a Kiba. Caminó entre la oscuridad y la gran variedad de follaje de un enorme bosque, la encontró parada en un puente observando tranquilamente las aguas del lago.

—Naruto…—ella se giró y lo observó con una sonrisa

—Hinata…. —se acercó hacia ella y tomó sus manos ente las suyas.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza mientras sentía la intensidad de aquella mirada celeste sobre la suya propia. Lo había extrañado tanto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?—preguntó ella con delicadeza

—Yo creí que me había desviado en un sueño—contestó él recordando la escena

—Largos años han pasado—murmuró la elfa acariciando el rostro de aquel hombre, cuya existencia se había vuelto muy importante para ella—No tenías las cargas que tienes ahora. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

Naruto acarició delicadamente el collar que la ojiperla lucía en su cuello

—Dijiste que te enlazarías conmigo…renunciando a la vida inmortal de tu gente

—Y mi palabra sigue en pie. Prefiero compartir una vida contigo…que encarar todas las Edades de este mundo yo sola. —entrelazó su mano con la de Naruto y le dio su collar—Yo escojo una vida mortal.

Él observó el collar en sus manos algo sorprendido y luego la miró para replicar…

—No puedes darme esto… Hinata…

—Yo puedo dárselo a quien yo quiera…—interrumpió mirándolo con amor infinito—Al igual que mi corazón…

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso largamente esperado y que sellaba su amor inmortal.

—**Omake**—

Hinata lo despidió con tristeza, él le había prometido regresar a su lado y vivir una vida mortal junto a ella pero que ahora su prioridad era ayudar a Frodohamaru a cumplir con éxito su misión. "Esperaré por ti y rezaré por el triunfo de su misión" "Te amo, Naruto. Recuérdalo siempre" habían sido las palabras de ella antes de verlo partir.

Durante su travesía muchas cosas habían pasado, buenas y malas. Pero ahora si que estaban en problemas. Frodohamaru apretó el anillo que llevaba colgado en su cuello con fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, aquel espectro oscuro se le estaba acercando demasiado y sentía como su vida se estaba consumiendo de a poco a medida que éste se aproximaba.

Una luz blanca inundó el lugar y el Hobbit observó a su salvador totalmente incrédulo.

—El mago gris…—murmuró kiba sorpendido

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? Que problemático—comentó Shikamaru en tono aburrido.

Kakashi miró a sus antiguos compañeros con nostalgia y una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se giró hacia Kiba.

—Te equivocas…ya no soy más el mago gris

—¿Ah no?—preguntó Sasuke desconfiado—¿Y quién eres ahora?

—Kakashi…el mago blanco—dijo serio señalando la máscara que cubría su rostro la cual había cambiado de color. Ahora era blanca.

Todos estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo después de oír aquello. Era típico de Kakashi. El mago le guiñó un ojo a Frodohamaru, quién le sonrió animado. Ahora tenía fuerzas renovadas para cumplir su objetivo.

Naruto observó al grupo con una sonrisa ¿Lo lograrían? Eso aún no lo sabía pero tenía confianza en el pequeño Hobbit, él haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Cuando todo acabara finalmente podría vivir la vida que tanto había soñado junto a Hinata. Eso era lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante y luchar cada día.

—**Fin**—

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi no termina de convencerme del todo jaja, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa con esta temática u.u Por suerte el proximo capitulo no trata de universos alternativos y ya estoy trabajando en el.

Nos leemos el día 10 ;)

Ja ne!


	10. Dating

_Hola! Aquí traigo actualización! Para este capi me basé en el mini-capitulo que salió de la cita de Naruto y Hinata. Tambièn en un pequeño doujin que leí. espero que les guste disfruten! _

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 10: Dating**

Hinata se miró en el espejo por tercera vez, observando cada detalle de su vestimenta y su cabello. Se acomodó unos mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas y sonrió levemente. Volvió a echarse un vistazo, luego de alisarse con cuidado la falda blanca. Aquella blusa rosada de mangas cortas se ajustaba a su figura y le apretaba un poco en el pecho resaltando sus atributos femeninos, frunció el ceño ante esto y decidió colocarse debajo una remera de color gris con mangas largas que lograba disimular un poco más su silueta.

Finalmente se colocó las sandalias que Ino y Sakura le habían insistido que se comprara unos días atrás. Lograron convencerla diciéndole que tenía que verse deslumbrante porque aquella sería su primera cita con Naruto. Se sonrojó. Las veces que había soñado con tener una romántica cita con el rubio y finalmente tenía la oportunidad. Se maquilló sutilmente, puso una sombra violácea en sus ojos, coloreó un poco sus mejillas con colorete rojo y para finalizar pintó sus labios con un color rosado tenue. Ojalá que Naruto la encontrara bonita.

Con estos pensamientos en mente y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, agarró su cartera para luego salir por la puerta. Antes de irse observó de reojo a su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido, se notaba que mucho no le agradaba saber que su hija saldría con Naruto pero no dijo nada, se limitó a saludar a su hija cuando ésta salió por la puerta.

Naruto había llegado al lugar de encuentro bastante temprano, estaba muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que tendría una cita con Hinata y, a decir verdad, no tenía mucho dinero en esos momentos por haberlo gastado casi todo en ramen instantáneo de edición limitada. Unos segundos antes se había reunido con Sai para pedirle prestado uno de sus libros que hablaba sobre citas. En ellos decía que el hombre debía portarse como un caballero con su pareja y siempre, pero siempre debía pagar los gastos de todo.

Suspiró algo frustrado. Últimamente las misiones que le habían dado no tenían muy buena paga…levantó la vista y sonrió al notar la menuda figura de Hinata corriendo entre la gente, se sorprendió al notar que llevaba puesta una falda…nunca antes la había visto usar una…

—N-Naruto-kun…—la Hyuga finalmente llegó donde estaba el rubio algo agitada, estuvo tanto tiempo observándose en el espejo que se olvidó de la hora—Lo siento…¿Esperaste mucho?

El chico no contestó. Se quedó boquiabierto mirando a la muchacha como un idiota. Se veía tan bonita y femenina, definitivamente le pediría que usara faldas más seguido… además de eso… ¡se había maquillado! Dios santo…si él siempre creía que Hinata era bonita.. Maquillada se veía aún mejor, acrecentaba el color perlado de sus ojos

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué sucede?—los nervios la invadieron al notar como Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima—¿M-Me veo extraña?

—¡No!—se sorprendió a sí mismo por la intensidad con la que lo había negado—No es eso… te ves…bonita Hinata—murmuró apartando la vista sonrojado

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Naruto le había dicho que se veía bonita… era como si estuviera viviendo un sueño….

—¿Vamos?—preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano

Hinata asintió tomando la mano de Naruto entre la suya, una calidez especial la invadió, la fuerte mano del ninja siempre la hacía sentir segura, era tan cálida y suave. Caminaron por la aldea conversando de cosas triviales y observando las tiendas. La ojiperla notaba la mirada triste de las fanáticas de Naruto al ver a su senpai paseando de la mano de su novia…aunque no lo dijera eso la hacía sentir bien… debían aprender que el rubio era de ella.

El Uzumaki miraba a su novia de reojo…estaba tan bonita… deseaba abrazarla y besarla pero sabía que si hacía algo como eso en público la chica se avergonzaría tanto que hasta tal vez, llegara al punto de desmayarse. Les daba miradas de advertencia a todos esos idiotas que posaban sus ojos sobre la ojiperla…a veces le sorprendía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser… pero Hinata era de él y de nadie más. Eso debía quedarle claro a todos en la aldea.

—Oye Hinata…—observó un reloj en uno de los escaparates de una tienda—Ya es mediodía ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

—Me parece bien Naruto-kun…¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Tu solo sígueme-ttebayo!

Llegaron hasta la puerta de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de toda Konoha, Naruto había leído sobre el en una revista… ya tenía todo planeado como sería su almuerzo romántico… pediría que pongan velas… y luego…todos sus planes murieron en el momento que observó el atril con los precios del lugar…eso no lo había tenido en cuenta

"_¡Pero que es esto-dattebayo! ¿Cómo un plato de comida puede costar 3000 yenes?_" Su rostro palideció de repente y un aura de derrota lo invadió.

Hinata lo miró preocupada ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Inmediatamente activó su Byakugan, observando como el monedero con forma de rana gama-chan tenía dinero…aunque no mucho dinero, tal vez alcanzaría para un par de tazones en Ichiraku.

La Hyuga se acercó despacito hasta él y jaló de su brazo levemente. Naruto se giró hacia ella

—Yo preferiría comer ramen en Ichiraku…

—¿Eh? ¿Estás segura Hinata?

—S-Si…además a Naruto-kun le gusta el ramen de Ichiraku ¿Cierto?

El rubio asintió no tan convencido…finalmente acabaron almorzando ramen de miso en la tienda de Ichiraku, el viejo Teuchi les invitó la segunda ronda como un regalo por su cita. Hinata veía feliz como Naruto comía de su ramen con ganas. Aunque se sentía algo cohibida por las miradas emocionadas del dueño y su hija.

—¡Eso estuvo delicioso!—comentó Naruto sobándose el estómago mientras salían del local—Aunque…en verdad me hubiera gustado llevarte a aquel restaurante …Lo siento Hinata…—suspiró frustado—Soy un pésimo novio

Hinata detuvo su caminata y obligó a que Naruto la mirara a los ojos, finalmente acarició una de las mejillas del rubio con suma ternura y delicadeza, logrando que las mejillas de él se tiñeran de un adorable carmín.

—No digas eso Naruto-kun…yo disfruté mucho de nuestra cita, realmente no me interesa el lugar—le sonrió—A mi lo que me importa es estar a tu lado…solo con eso soy feliz.

—Hinata…—Naruto la abrazó sorprendiéndola—Deja de decir cosas tan adorables o no podré contener mis deseos de besarte

La Hyuga rió bajito y accedió a que Naruto la besara con intensidad. Un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Ella abrió un poco los labios permitiéndole al rubio ahondar el beso y convertirlo en uno un poco más apasionado.

—Te amo Hinata

—Y yo a ti…

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Sintieron un ladrido cercano y se separaron en un respingo, allí estaba Akamaru moviéndoles la cola alegremente.

—¡Vaya! Pero si son Naruto y Hinata dándose muestras de amor a plena luz del día

—No digas esas cosas Kiba…avergonzarás a Hinata.

—¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!—el rostro de Hinata estaba más rojo que un tomate debido a las palabras de su compañero de equipo—¿Y-Ya acabaron con la misión?

—Si, solo debemos darle el reporte al Hokage y podremos regresar a casa.

—E-Eso es bueno…

—¡Y por qué no van de una vez a ver a Kakashi en vez de molestarnos a nosotros!

—¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Naruto! Aún no apruebo del todo que salgas con Hinata, ella es demasiado para ti—djo el Inuzuka burlón

—¡No necesito tu aprobación pulgoso!

Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a discutir como siempre hacían. Hinata y Shino observaban la escena con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas

—Ya basta Kiba…—intervino Shino jalándolo de la chaqueta—Debemos ir a ver al Hokage… —se giró hacia Hinata—Nos vemos luego para entrenar

—Adiós chicos…—acarició a Akamaru mientras Shino se llevaba a Kiba arrastrando

—Menos mal que se fueron—Masculló Naruto, molesto

—Naruto-kun… ¿Qué te parece si damos otra vuelta por la aldea? Aún no quiero regresar a casa—susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas

—¡Vamos-ttebayo! Iré a donde tú quieras Hinata. Siempre que estemos juntos no me importa donde sea…

Se rascó la nuca avergonzado…el noviazgo lo volvía algo cursi, pero si era por Hinata, valía la pena ser un romántico cursi. Volvieron a besarse y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano para disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que anocheciera.

—**Omake**—

—Hinata y Naruto en una cita ¿Eh?—miró a Shino que caminaba en silencio a su lado— Después de tanto tiempo…Hinata finalmente logró acercarse al idiota

—A pesar de que siempre peleas con él, en realidad te alegras de que estén juntos ¿Cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí Shino! Yo shipeo el Naruhina desde los exámenes Chuunin. ¿Tú no estás feliz por Hinata?

—Obviamente que sí…eso ni debes preguntarlo…Yo también soy un fan adepto al Naruhina

—Finalmente….—comenzó Kiba

—Somos Canon—acabó la frase el ninja especialista en insectos.

Akamaru ladró dos veces en afirmación.

Mientras tanto…

Sakura había salido del hospital para descansar un poco y tomar algo de aire fresco, observó contenta como Naruto y Hinata caminaban cerca de ahí tomados de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—Sakura…—sintió una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltada se giró e inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Viniste de visita?

El Uchiha asintió

—Te prometí que vendría visitarte cada mes, un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra

Sakura lo besó contenta, el pelinegro desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y avergonzado , aunque por supuesto nunca lo admitiría.

—Oye Sasuke-kun… entiendo que quieras dar una imagen de ninja renegado y solitario pero…. —lo observó fijamente—¿Por qué un poncho?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sabes que el dobe y la Hyuga son Canon gracias a la bufanda ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé…¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

—Ellos tienen su bufanda…nosotros esto—señaló su poncho y lo levantó invitando a la pelirosa a abrazarlo.

—¡Sasuke-kuun!—exclamó alegre Sakura mientras corría a abrazarlo y él la envolvía en su poncho.

—**Fin**—

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ojalá les guste! a mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo.

Nos leemos el día 11 ;)

Ja ne!~~


	11. Kiss

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo actualización! muchisimas gracias por todos esos bonitos reviews que me dejan! me animan a seguir escribiendo! ojalá les guste este capítulo! Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.  
**

_Aviso: pequeños spoilers de "The Last"_

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 11: Kiss**

Hinata sintió como las mejillas le ardían y su cuerpo temblaba levemente cuando descubrió las intenciones de Naruto. Se paralizó al sentir las cálidas manos del rubio sobre sus mejillas y tragó pesado cuando la cara del chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la suya.

Los labios de Naruto se acercaban cada vez más ¡Oh Dios! ¡Iba a besarla! Allí con la luz de la luna como único testigo de su reciente amor… aún le parecía un sueño la confesión de Naruto y sus deseos de pasar su vida a su lado… tanto había esperado por eso, y hasta había llegado a rendirse pensando que Sakura siempre ocuparía el corazón del ninja más hiperactivo de toda Konoha.

Pero finalmente…después de tanto sufrimiento Naruto le había dicho que la amaba y ahora estaban allí a miles de metros sobre la tierra, con la luz de la luna iluminándolos a punto de besarse… parecía tan irreal…¿Es que acaso seguía atrapada en el Tsukuyomi infinito de Madara y nadie le había avisado?

Cerró sus ojos esperando sentir la calidez de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos.

Naruto estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que besaría…. ¡Un momento! Ahora que recordaba, su primer beso había sido con Sasuke Temee el primer día como Genin en la academia… trató de alejar esa imagen de su mente para no arruinar aquel precioso momento. Bueno, tal vez no sería su primer beso…pero estaba seguro que sí ,esta vez se había enamorado de verdad de la chica Hyuga, así que éste podía contar como su primer beso de amor verdadero ¿cierto?

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan cursi? De un tiempo a esta parte no pudo apartar la vista de la figura de Hinata, literalmente, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la muchacha. ¿Siempre había sido tan bonita? La respuesta era sí, solo que había sido un gran idiota como para reconocerlo.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de abandonar todo y dejar que se quedara con el idiota de Toneri, agradecía infinitamente a Sakura-chan por haberlo ayudado a darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hinata siempre estuvo ahí para él, apoyándolo y amándolo en silencio…. Nunca se dio cuenta de eso, verdaderamente había sido tremendo idiota con la Hyuga…pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y lo demostraría. Le haría saber a Hinata y a todos en la aldea cuanto amaba a su chica.

Y lo mejor era empezar con un buen beso ¿Cierto?

—Hinata…—dijo su nombre en un susurró perdiéndose dentro de aquellos hermosos ojos perlados, los cuales nunca antes había tenido el placer de mirar tan de cerca porque generalmente la muchacha tenía la mirada baja o se desmayaba al verlo.

—N-Naruto-kun…—ella también lo miró, expectante y tan nerviosa, juraría que si esto hubiera ocurrido antes, ahora la ojiperla estaría desmayada en el suelo con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Le pareció tan adorable… además de fijar sus ojos en aquellos finos y rosados labios, que estaban entreabiertos como llamándolo lentamente. Naruto no lo pensó más y la tomó fuertemente de las mejillas, y luego de tragar pesado debido a esos malditos nervios, unió los labios de ambos en un beso.

Los corazones de los dos jóvenes latieron a gran velocidad. Nunca antes habían sentido algo parecido. Hinata no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, ¡Finalmente, después de tantas ilusiones y fantasias al respecto…. Finalmente Naruto-kun la estaba besando!

Naruto sintió su cara arder… Los labios de Hinata eran tan suaves y dulces… quería más pero….¿Y si Hinata se rehusaba? Notó como la muchacha en un suspiro, entreabría un poco más sus labios para que el rubio ahondara el beso.

La ojiperla se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua de Naruto dentro de su boca, el beso se estaba volviendo apasionado… la luna los iluminaba…sentía el sonido de los corazones de ambos latir fuertemente…¿Acaso había un escenario más romantico que este?

Se entregaron al beso un poco más hasta que finalmente sus pulmones clamaron por aire y tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad y luego, Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Hinata…—susurró cerca de su oído, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica

Hinata tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla, luego le sonrió, emocionada.

—Gracias a ti Naruto-kun…por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a besarla… perdiéndose en el sabor de aquellos labios que pronto se volverían su adicción favorita (aún más que el ramen)

—Regresemos a casa. Hinata

—Si… quiero estar junto a Naruto-kun para siempre.

El chico asintió y le secó las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro, luego la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola como si de una princesa se tratase

—¡Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Hinata-dattebayo!—le besó ambas mejillas que estaban teñidas de color rojo—Regresemos a Konoha…

Y así emprendieron el regreso a su hogar, sabiendo que todos los esperaban y felices de que comenzarían una nueva etapa llena de amor y felicidad.

Ya tendrían tiempo de llenarse de besos más adelante…. Les quedaba el resto de sus vidas para amarse.

—**Omake**—

—¡Nee-sama!—chilló Hanabi señalando el cielo, con una mirada sorprendida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

El grupo de ninjas, alarmado por el grito de la niña se giró y observó hacia arriba…..

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa—Naruto no ha perdido el tiempo para nada.

—Que problemático—murmuro Shikamaru, rascándose la cabeza y apartando la vista, debía admitir que Naruto y Hinata hacían linda pareja, era muy romántica la escena de ellos dos besándose frente a la luna…pero sentía que invadía su privacidad.

—Hinata se va a llevar una decepción….—murmuró Sai, sin cambiar su expresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?—Sakura lo miró con desconfianza

Shikamaru miró al pelinegro curioso por su comentario.

—Porque Naruto tiene el pene pequeño

Shikamaru se palmeó la frente y a Hanabi se le subieron los colores a la cara, luego de escuchar lo que Sai había dicho

—¡Shannaro!—le gritó Sakura, toda roja—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Hay una niña aquí idiota!

Luego de eso Sai se ganó un puñetazo marca Sakura, que lo dejaría en el hospital varios días.

Mientras tanto…

Todos en Konoha miraban sorprendidos la escena, en el cielo podía verse al héroe ninja Naruto y a la Timida Hinata Hyuga besándose. Las fánaticas del rubio lloraban sin consuelo… Kiba y Shino sonreían felices por su amiga, Kurenai se limpiaba las lágrimas, orgullosa de que su ex - alumna cumpliera su mayor sueño.

—¡Bien hecho Naruto-kun!—exclamaba Lee llorando, junto a Gai-sensei—¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

Todos comentaban y se sentían felices por la nueva pareja.

Luego de un rato, Hinata y Naruto regresaron a Konoha. La chica estaba nerviosa porque notaba como todos la miraban de un modo extraño…

—¡Naruto!—exclamó Iruka al ver a su antiguo alumno y corrió a abrazarlo—¡Felicidades!

De repente una avalancha de personas se acercó al rubio felicitándolo por su reciente conquista, Hinata no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se alejó un poco de toda la gente y chocó contra Kakashi.

—¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento K-Kakashi-san, quiero decir…Hokage-sama! —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa—¿Q-Qué está pasando?

El ninja copia le sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza levemente

—Todos están contentos por ustedes…Felicitaciones Hinata. Cuida bien de Naruto ¿De acuerdo?

—¿E-Eh?

Al ver el desconcierto de la chica Hyuga Kakashi señaló el cielo.

—El beso en la luna

—¿L-Lo vio?—la cara de Hinata estaba toda roja, hasta echaba humo de las orejas…que vergüenza….

—Toda la aldea lo vio….

Naruto escuchó un ruido y al girarse se encontró con Hinata desmayada a los pies de Kakashi, mientras el actual Hokage trataba de reanimarla.

—Supongo que fue demasiado para ella—suspiró Kakashi, mientras volvía a zarandear un poco a la chica para que despertara.

—¡Ah! ¡Hinata!—gritó Naruto, corriendo en su dirección—¡¿Qué le hiciste Kakashi-sensei?!

—Nada…Yo no he hecho nada, Naruto….

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un rasengan de su ex-pupilo impactó contra su cara dejándolo K. O en un instante.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar a Hinata!—cargó delicadamente a la muchacha inconsciente entre sus brazos —¡Eso fue una advertencia para cualquiera que se atreva a poner sus manos sobre mí chica-ttebayo!—gritó con una mirada que daba mucho miedo

Desapareció del lugar dejando a más de uno sorprendido y asustado.

—Naruto da miedo cuando esta celoso…—murmuró Tenten con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza

—¡Eso no es lo que importa ahora!—prorrumpió Kiba señalando a Kakashi—Es nuestra oportunidad de quitarle la máscara a ese tipo. ¿No quieren saber como luce su rostro?

Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shino y hasta Konohamaru sintieron como les picaba el bichito de la curiosidad y asintieron.

Todos se acercaron hasta el moribundo Kakashi y le quitaron la máscara

Una mueca de horror pudo verse en todos los presentes al ver que debajo de la máscara había otra totalmente igual.

No se detuvieron ahí…quitaron la segunda máscara, solo para descubrir que debajo de aquella máscara…

Había otra igual.

Tenten no podía creerlo ¿Cuántas máscaras le habían quitado ya? ¿10?

El estómago de Chouji rugió

—Tengo hambre, ya vámonos…

Derrotados los cinco shinobis se alejaron de allí.

Definitivamente nadie sabría jamás como se veía el rostro de Hatake Kakashi.

Sería uno de los mayores misterios en el mundo ninja durante siglos.

—**Fin**—

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Dejen su opinión!

jajaj ese Kakashi trolleando a todos desde siempre xD

Nos leemos en el día 12 ;)

Ja ne~~


	12. Meet the Grandparents

_¡Buenas! Aquí vengo de nuevo con una actualización. Espero que les guste! Estaba pensando hacer un fic especial para San Valentín, ¿Ustedes que opinan?. _

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 12: Meet the Grandparents**

Era un día frío en la aldea de Konoha, podía verse a la familia Uzumaki reunida junta frente a la chimenea, estaban revisando cajas con cosas viejas y algunas fotografías de cuando Naruto y Hinata eran jóvenes.

—Papi ¿Y esta bufanda? ¿También la tejió mami?—preguntó la pequeña Himawari tendiéndole a su padre una bufanda de color azulada a cuadros.

—Esa bufanda la tejió mi madre, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella—murmuró el actual Hokage con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Hinata se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano, el le sonrió y luego de doblarla volvió a guardar la bufanda en su lugar. Bolt hizo una mueca al ver la mirada triste que tenía su padre en esos momentos, si bien le gustaba gastarle bromas y hacerlo quedar mal frente a otros kages, no quería verlo afligido.

—Y dime papi…—continuó Himawari ansiosa—¿Cómo era mi abuela?

—Ella era una mujer muy buena y alegre, aunque tenía un gran temperamento. Nunca se rindió ante nada y se sacrificó para proteger a los que quiso.

—Ya veo… ¡Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla!—sonrió la niña, Naruto acarició la cabeza de su hija y continuó buscando cosas en las cajas

—Oye viejo…Nuestro abuelo era el cuarto Hokage ¿Cierto?—preguntó Bolt viendo de reojo el monumento a los Hokages de Konoha, aquel que tantas veces había pintado y dibujado

—Así es, mi padre fue uno de los Hokages más fuertes de la aldea—comentó Naruto orgulloso

Bolt no dijo nada, simplemente pensó que hubiera sido genial conocer a su abuelo y aprender muchas técnicas de él. Vio como su padre sonreía como acostumbraba, aunque aún había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Por un momento se sintió culpable de causarle problemas siempre, se preguntó que tan solitaria había sido la niñez de su padre al no tener a los suyos.

—¡Oh no!—murmuró Hinata de repente, observando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer—Hemos pasado gran parte del día acomodando cajas, así que no tuve tiempo de hacer la cena…

—¡No te preocupes Hinata! Podemos comprar ramen—comentó Naruto mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

—¡Ramen! ¡Sii!—Himawari saltó de la alegría, otro día que comería de su comida favorita

—iré a la tienda y…

—Viejo tú quédate aquí con mamá que yo iré a comprar—dijo Bolt mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojado

El resto de su familia se lo quedo mirando sorprendido, era muy raro que el niño quisiera hacer las compras.

—Ven conmigo Himawari…

—¡Si! ¡De compras con onii-chan!—canturreó la pequeña entre risitas

—¿Estás seguro Bolt?—preguntó Hinata algo preocupada—Pronto se hará de noche…

—No te preocupes mamá, sé donde está la tienda… volveremos rápido…—tomó a su hermanita de la mano—Puedes estar tranquila que cuidaré a Hima-chan

Hinata asintió y besó a sus dos hijos en la mejilla, les dio el dinero para que vayan a comprar el ramen , una vez que desaparecieron de su vista cerró la puerta y se acercó a su esposo.

—Se nota que Bolt te quiere mucho—rió bajito

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Decidió ir a comprar por sí mismo para que levantes tu animo—acarició la mejilla de su esposo—te notó triste cuando hablaste de tus padres y quiso alegrarte

Naruto miró a Hinata sorprendido y luego la abrazó, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus mejillas. Sus hijos y su esposa le daban la calidez que necesitaba para ser feliz de verdad, aunque por supuesto nunca olvidaría a sus padres y el gran sacrificio que habían hecho por él.

* * *

—¡Mira onii-chan! ¡Hay algo brillante allí!—Himawari señaló hacia donde estaba el bosque de la muerte donde solían hacerse las pruebas para los exámenes chuunin, se soltó de la mano de su hermano y fue corriendo hacia ahí

—¡Himawari! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Ese lugar es peligroso!—gritó el mini-rubio pero la pequeña no lo escuchó, masculló una maldición y corrió tras su hermanita

La pequeña Uzumaki se adentró en el bosque, corrió un poco y finalmente encontró una extraña piedra de colores que brillaba, era tan bonita, se la regalaría a su papi cuando llegara a casa así se ponía contento.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ella, se giró algo asustada, especialmente al darse cuenta que se había separado de su onii-chan, ahora estaba sola…sentía ganas de llorar.

Un animal salvaje salió de aquellos arbustos, la niña retrocedió asustada y tropezó con una roca cayendo al suelo, el animal gruño fuertemente dispuesto a atacarla. Ahora si Himawari comenzó a llorar…

—¡Himawari!—gritó Bolt llegando hacia donde estaba su hermana, se colocó delante de ella protegiéndola y le arrojó un kunai al animal, lo que les dio tiempo a escapar.

—L-Lo siento onii-chan…solo quería darle la piedra bonita a papi—habló Himawari corriendo de la mano de su hermano mayor…

—Lo sé… si salimos vivos de esta mamá nos castigará…

Bolt sentía los pasos del animal cerca, debía proteger a su hermanita, sintió como el animal rugia y se impulsaba sobre sus patas para saltar sobre ellos. Ambos niños cerraron sus ojos temiendo lo peor…

Cuando de repente una extraña figura se paró frente a ellos y con una impresionante fuerza y rapidez derrotó a la bestia con un rasengan….¿rasengan? ¿Su padre había venido a salvarlos? Pero ese tipo era más alto…su cara le sonaba familiar ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Bolt mirándolo con una ceja arqueda

El desconocido sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Los ojos de Bolt se abrieron como platos ¡Ese era el cuarto Hokage!

—¿Abuelito?—se atrevió a preguntar Himawari

El hombre asintió aún sonriéndoles y le hizo señas a alguien para que se acercara, una bella mujer de largos cabellos rojos entró en escena. Miró a ambos pequeños emocionada y antes de que Bolt o Himawari pudieran decir algo, la mujer ya había corrido a su lado y los estaba abrazando

—¡Mis nietos! ¡Son una lindura!—Kushina frotó su mejilla contra la de Himawari

La niña rió

—Me haces cosquillas…Gracias por salvarnos

—Lo haremos siempre que podamos…Nosotros los estamos vigilando desde allí—señaló el cielo.

—Eso es verdad—continuó Kushina y luego se giró hacia Bolt, tan parecido a su adorado hijo—¡Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo!—se acercó hasta el niño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza—¡Eso ha sido por ensuciar la estatua de los Hokage, manchar el nombre de tu abuelo y causarle problemas a tu padre-ttebane!

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió-ttebasa!—Bolt suspiró—Esta bien…no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento.

—Así esta mejor—Kushina le sonrió y le guiño un ojo

—Ya es hora que regresemos, Kushina—susurró Minato a su esposa, quien lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería alejarse de sus nietitos pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—¡No pueden irse aún! ¡A papi lo hará muy feliz verlos!

Minato sonrió ante las palabras de Himawari, y acarició con cariño la cabeza de su nieta.

—Solo ustedes pueden vernos por ahora…pero díganle algo a su padre ¿sí?—ambos niños asintieron—Que estamos muy orgullosos de él, por haber cumplido sus sueños. Que lo querremos siempre, velaremos por su felicidad y la de ustedes.

—Y también díganle a su madre…—interrumpió Kushina, a punto de llorar, odiaba las despedidas—Que le estoy muy agradecida por hacer feliz a mi hijo. Los queremos mucho a los cuatro—abrazó por última vez a sus nietos.

Las figuras de Minato y Kushina se disiparon en el aire, los niños se entristecieron, les hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a dos abuelos tan geniales como ellos. Salieron rápidamente del bosque y corrieron hacia la tienda, ya se había hecho bastante tarde.

Naruto y Hinata ya estaban a punto de salir de la casa a buscar a los niños, había pasado más de una hora, y estaban muy preocupados. Al abrir la puerta suspiraron aliviados al ver a Bolt y Himawari correr hacia ellos con dos bolsas llenas de ramen y una sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos niños se abalanzaron sobre su padre y lo abrazaron fuertemente

—¡Viejo siento la demora! ¡Pero…!

—¡Conocimos al abuelito Minato y a la abuelita Kushina!—exclamó Himawari interrumpiendo a Bolt

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Hinata sorprendida—¿Estas segura Hima-chan?

Y así los niños les relataron a sus padres todo lo que habían vivido en el bosque de la muerte, Naruto no pudo evitar reír cuando Himawari contó el golpe en la cabeza que Kushina le dio a Bolt y luego Hinata se emocionó por las palabras que le había dedicado su suegra.

Naruto sonrió feliz al saber que sus padres estaban orgullosos de él y que desde donde sea que estuvieran ahora, lo ayudarían a proteger a su familia. A esa familia que tanto amaba.

—Papá, Mamá. Gracias—susurró el Hokage mirando hacia el cielo.

—**Omake**—

—¡Ah! ¡Nuestros nietos son hermosos! ¿No lo crees Minato?—preguntó Kushina a su esposo, observando desde el cielo como Naruto y su familia se disponía cenar ramen

—Así es. Bolt es tan parecido a nuestro Naruto y Himawari es una dulzura, al igual que su madre—sonrió

Kushina lo miró con una ceja arqueada, su mirada indicaba claramente que estaba disgustada.

—¿Q-Que sucede, Kushina?—preguntó intimidado ante las miradas de su esposa

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡Estoy enfadada contigo Minato!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

—¡No puedo creer que apoyes el Narusaku!

—¡Te equivocas Kushina! Esa vez le pregunté a la chica de pelo rosado si era la novia de Naruto, porque me recordó a ti…era bastante violenta

—¿Me estás diciendo violenta-ttebane?

Kushina lo miró furiosa, un aura roja la rodeó y su pelo se infló…la Habanera Sangrienta había despertado de nuevo…

A Minato lo recorrió un escalofrío a pesar de estar muerto.

Porque algunas cosas no cambiaban, ni siquiera en el cielo.

—**Fin**_—_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? a mi me emocionó ;_; Minato y Kushina seguramente serían un amor con sus nietos. ¡Dejen reviews!

Y diganme que les parece lo del fic de San Valentin ¿Lo hago o no? pensaba incluir otras parejas también pero lo dejo a su criterio...

Nos leemos el dia 13 ;)

Ja ne!~~


	13. Festival

_¡Buenas a todos! ¡Finalmente subo actualización! Disculpen la demora!, es que me fuí unos dias de vacaciones y allí donde estuve no había computadora, y mi celular no tenía señal (Estuve incomunicada del mundo por una semana owo!) Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! Gracias a todos por apoyar la historia y por sus comentarios! Ahora sí! A leer! _

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 13: Festival**

Era un día especial para la aldea de Konoha, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto, todo indicaba que aquella noche sería calurosa y estrellada. El ambiente perfecto para celebrar el festival Rinne de ese año. Todos los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja estaban muy emocionados con la celebración de aquel emblemático festival. Ahora que la paz reinaba podrían disfrutar sin contratiempos.

Sakura había convencido a Ino y Hinata para que la acompañaran a comprarse una Yukata nueva, esa noche Sasuke regresaría y ella quería verse bonita para el. Finalmente las tres chicas acabaron comprando atuendos nuevos para estrenar en el festival y, sorprender a sus novios.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, aquel sería el primer festival que pasaría junto a Naruto , siendo su novia. La ojiperla sabía que muchas de las integrantes del club de fans del rubio lo habían invitado para asistir al evento junto a él, pero Naruto las rechazó, alegando que esa noche quería pasarla junto a su amada novia. Cuando Sakura le contó aquello las mejillas de la ojiperla se tiñeron de rojo, y algo cálido abrumó su pecho. Se sentía tan feliz y bendecida de recibir tanto amor del muchacho al que había amado, prácticamente, durante toda su vida.

Naruto se miró en el espejo por tercera vez… le resultaba raro usar una Yukata, realmente no era su estilo pero era lo ideal para una noche tan calurosa, además de que quería sorprender a Hinata. Sonrió como bobo al imaginar la reacción de su novia al verlo, seguramente su cara se volvería más roja que un tomate y comenzaría a jugar con sus dedos, al igual que aquellas épocas en que ambos eran genin. Hinata había cambiado mucho durante ese tiempo (especialmente luego de lo que había sucedido con Toneri) pero aún conservaba esa esencia tan única en ella y aquella timidez que la hacía lucir terriblemente adorable.

Finalmente la ansiada noche llegó. Toda la aldea estaba decorada con luces de colores, varios puestos de comida y distintos juegos se habían alzado en la calle. Podía apreciarse como las personas caminaban alegres, algunas vestían yukatas y kimonos. En la tarde Naruto había ayudado a Teuchi y Ayame a armar su puesto de ramen para el festival. Agradecido el hombre prometió invitarle tazones gratis a él y Hinata.

Sakura estaba ansiosa, desde la tarde ya se había cambiado, pintado y arreglado. Las horas pasaban tan lentas ¡Ya quería ver de nuevo a su Sasuke-kun! Ambos acordaron encontrarse en el festival, así que la pelirosada salió a la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se celebraba el festival Rinne, se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente…todos reían y jugaban en los diferentes puestos. Sonrió. Era una señal de que la paz había llegado para quedarse. Vio a Hinata entre la multitud, la chica Hyuga traía puesta una linda yukata de color violeta con flores que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Alzó las manos para saludarla y gritó su nombre.

—¡Hinata!—Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga—¿Estás esperando a Naruto? ¡Te ves muy bonita!—le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación

La mencionada se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Hola Sakura… gracias, tu también luces muy linda con tu atuendo—sonrió levemente—Naruto-kun aún no ha llegado…

—Ese baka de Naruto…¿Cómo puede dejarte esperando?—pero de repente un aura de depresión la invadió—Sasuke-kun no ha llegado tampoco…

—N-No te preocupes… Sasuke-kun llegará pronto. Él te prometió que vendría a verte ¿Cierto?—Hinata tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas—Ven…vamos a mirar los puestos mientras esperamos que vengan Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun.

Sakura asintió un poco más animada y caminó junto a la Hyuga.

Naruto salió de su casa con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, quería ver la expresión de Hinata cuando lo viera vestir su yukata, quería abrazarla fuerte y besarla… una boba sonrisa de enamorado se extendió por toda su cara al imaginar toda la escena. No se percató cuando una pequeña roca lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Que dem…! ¿Quién ha hecho eso-ttebayo!—gritó molesto con aquel que osaba interrumpir sus fantasías, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir quien era su "atacante"—¡Temee!

—Dobe, estabas actuando como idiota…. Tenías una sonrisa boba en toda tu cara—sonrió burlón—¿Pensabas en la chica Hyuga?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke!—exclamó bastante sonrojado y enfadado con su amigo—Además tu sólo has venido a ver a Sakura-chan…—comentó achinando los ojos

—hmph—la gran elocuencia del Uchiha se hacía presente—Le prometí a Sakura que estaríamos juntos durante el festival… ya sabes que un Uchiha jamás rompe una promesa.

—Lo que digas Temee….—Naruto miró su reloj y se alarmó ¿tan tarde era? ¡Hinata de seguro lo estaba esperando!—¡Debemos apresurarnos, Sasuke!

Jaló al pelinegro de su Yukata y lo llevó arrastrando por la aldea.

—¡Ya suéltame, Usuratonkachi!

Los gritos del Uchiha serían recordados por los aldeanos que pasaban por allí y tenían el privilegio de observar aquella graciosa escena.

—¡Aún no llegan!—exclamó Sakura haciendo un mohín y mordiendo una manzana con caramelo—Sasuke-kun me dejará plantada….

—¡N-No digas eso Sakura! Ya verás que pronto llegarán…—Hinata también se estaba preocupando por Naruto…¿Acaso no asistiría?

—¡Hinataaa!

—¡Sueltame dobe! ¡Maldición, puedo caminar solo!

Los gritos de Naruto y Sasuke alertaron a ambas kunoichis, que observaban con una gotita cayendo de sus cabezas como sus novios se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. (Más bien Sasuke era jalado con fuerza por el rubio)

—¡Hnata! Lamento la demora—jadeaba Naruto apenado, en ese instante soltó a Sasuke—¡Aquí esta Sakura-chan, Temee! ¡Deberías agradecerme que te trajera junto a ella-ttebayo!

El pelinegro miró a su amigo con intenciones asesinas, acababa de hacer el rídiculo frente a los aldeanos y todo por culpa de Naruto. Ya tenía que soportar las burlas y los motes de "emo vengador", Ahora también tendría que sumar las bromas por haber sido arrastrado por Naruto por toda la aldea.

—¡Me las pagarás Usuratonkachi!—gritó el Uchiha furioso, dispuesto a golpear al rubio

—¡Sasuke-kun!—exclamó Sakura, apartando de un empujón a Naruto y abrazando con fuerza a su novio —¡Vamos a mirar los puestos juntos! Hay uno que vende tomates frescos ¡Y sé que te gustara!

—Espera un momento Sakura…

—¡Ya espere demasiado, Shannaro!—la pelirosa acercó peligrosamente su puño al rostro del Uchiha, quién sintió un ligero escalofrío—¡Vendrás conmigo!

Uchiha Sasuke era arrastrado por segunda vez…. Ahora era jalado por su novia.

Naruto se giró hacia Hinata para pedirle disculpas nuevamente por haberse tardado tanto, pero en cuanto la vio vistiendo esa linda yukata, y como ella lo miraba avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco mientras que sentía como el calor se acumulaba en sus propias mejillas ¡Hinata se veía tan bonita! ¡Menudo suertudo era de tener una novia como ella!

—Me encanta como te queda esa yukata, Hinata—se atrevió finalmente a decir

—Gracias Naruto-kun…A-A mi también m-me encanta como luces con yukata—habló bajito ocultando su mirada.

El mencionado sonrió enormemente y acunó a la chica entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Besó su frente con ternura y luego le tendió la mano

—¿Vamos? ¡El viejo Teuchi me prometió tazones gratis de ramen! ¡Muero de hambre-ttebayo!

Hinata rió bajito y tomó la mano de su novio, tan calida y fuerte como siempre. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el tumulto de gente y los puestos decorados, felices de estar juntos en esa noche tan especial.

Porque a partir de ese momento disfrutarían juntos de muchos festivales más, su amor duraría para siempre.

—**Omake**—

El show de fuegos artificiales había comenzado. Naruto abrazaba a su novia por la cintura para dejarles claro a todos esos idiotas que habían osado mirarla que ni se les ocurra acercárseles porque esa bella chica, era solo de él.

—Esto es tan bonito…—murmuró Hinata observando todos esos lindos colores que iluminaban el cielo

—Tú eres mucho más bonita…

—Naruto-kun….

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus labios para besarse. Ambas bocas se unieron en un beso ansiado por ambos. Naruto se estaba volviendo demasiado adicto a los labios de su novia, eran tan suaves y deliciosos…

Se separaron por falta de aire y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Sus miradas estaban llenas de amor.

—Te amo Hinata

—Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun

—¡Vaya Naruto, eres todo un Casanova!—Exclamó Kiba apareciendo de repente y palmeando al rubio, fuertemente en la espalda.

Naruto que no se esperaba aquello se trastabilló y cayó sobre la pareja que estaba delante de ellos, que casualmente eran Sasuke y Sakura. La pelirosa se horrorizó con lo que vio…

Naruto había caído sobre Sasuke, besándolo accidentalmente. A la mente de ambos vino ese fatídico primer día en la academia donde se habían besado fortuitamente. Los rostros de los dos ninjas se volvieron de color azul…

—¡Naruto idiota! ¡No me robes a mi novio, Shannaro!

Sakura le dio un gran puñetazo que lo mandó a volar por los cielos.

—Naruto-kun…—susurró la Hyuga preocupada, mientras observaba como la figura de Naruto se unía a las de los fuegos artificiales.

—¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas cuando estoy contigo usuratonkachi!?—grito Sasuke asqueado, mirando al cielo.

Otro trauma más que se acumularía en la larga lista de Sasuke Uchiha…y otra broma más con la que sus amigos lo ridiculizarían por años.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen su opinión en los reviews!

Nos leemos en el día 14 ;)

Ja ne~~


	14. Proposal

_¡Buenas! Aquí traigo actualización! Espero que les guste! Esta es la segunda semana completa del Mes Naruhina! _

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 14: Proposal**

Decir que Naruto estaba nervioso era poco, la verdad era que el pobre estaba aterrado. Ya habían pasado más de dos años que él y Hyuga Hinata estaban en una relación de noviazgo, por lo que varias veces se había planteado pedirle a la chica casamiento…pero el problema radicaba en que ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proponérselo a Hinata! ¿En qué momento debía hacerlo? Según Sakura-chan el momento de la propuesta de matrimonio era uno de los más importantes en la vida de una mujer, por lo que, debía de ser sumamente romántico.

¿Qué podría considerar romántico Hinata? ¿Una cena en Ichiraku? Eso lo hacían a menudo. ¿Mirar las estrellas juntos, sentados sobre la estatua de los Hokages de la aldea? Eso también era algo que hacían a menudo…¿Debía proponérselo en su departamento, luego de una noche de pasión? Si la invitaba debía limpiar primero…

Eran tantas las dudas que invadían su mente… quería hacer algo especial para ella, que demostrara cuanto la quería y que de verdad se arrepentía por haber sido tremendo idiota todos esos años y no notarla, cuando ella siempre había tenido puestos sus ojos en él.

Salió a la calle para caminar un poco, tomar aire fresco y pensar las cosas con más claridad. De camino se encontró con Shino y Kiba, los inseparables compañeros de su novia que regresaban de una misión.

—¡Hey Naruto! ¿Qué es esa cara?—preguntó Kiba observando la inusual cara preocupada del rubio, a su lado Akamaru ladró

—¿Hay algo que te moleste?—preguntó Shino, con su habitual tono serio

—Algo así…—fue el comentario del Uzumaki mientras daba un sonoro suspiro—¿Hinata no vino con ustedes?

—Si, pero tenía que ir a su casa. Su padre iba a convocar una reunión con los miembros del clan.

—Ya veo…—volvió a suspirar

—De verdad Naruto…¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tú no eres de esos que van suspirando, derrotados por la vida—habló Kiba con el ceño fruncido, Akamaru ladró nuevamente, apoyando a su dueño.

—¡Ya lo se! Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme…

—¿Hinata está relacionada a esas preocupaciones tuyas?—preguntó Shino observándolo con una ceja arqueada.

Naruto asintió e inmediatamente Kiba gruñó molesto.

—¡No me digas que quieres romper con ella, Naruto!—gritó el Inuzuka, tomándolo del cuello dispuesto a golpearlo. Shino lo detuvo

—¡¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando, pulgoso?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que quiero romper con ella?—lo apartó de un empujón—Es todo lo contrario a eso…—murmuró bajito

—¿Lo contrario…?—Kiba no entendía nada, Akamaru estaba igual que él

—Eso quiere decir…—Shino se acomodó los lentes, dando suspenso a la escena—Tienes intenciones de pedirle matrimonio a Hinata ¿cierto?

El rostro del rubio se puso rojo y apartó la mirada. Kiba soltó un sonoro grito que asustó a más de una persona que pasaba caminando por allí…

—¿M-matrimonio? —Kiba estaba en estado de shock, era mucha información para su cerebro… era cierto que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en pareja, y si comenzaban a casarse… ¡Él se acabaría quedando solo! ¡No quería ser un forever alone como Shino! Debía buscarse una novia con urgencia.

El ninja especialista en insectos observó a su compañero con una expresión de enfado, parecía saber lo que el Inuzuka estaba pensando…Naruto volvió a mirar a sus amigos con seriedad, se notaba que el Uzumaki hablaba enserio… finalmente se cumpliría el sueño más anhelado por Hinata. Shino se sentía contento por su compañera y amiga.

—¿Qué creen que prefiera Hinata?—los miró algo enfurruñado—Ustedes han pasado más tiempo con ella….

—No nos mires de esa forma, idiota—Kiba le sacó la lengua—No es nuestra culpa que ella sea parte de nuestro equipo y además tu nunca le has prestado atención antes…

Un aura de depresión invadió al rubio. Kiba tenía razón, el hecho de que él sea un idiota no era culpa de nadie…pero…¡De verdad que se había enamorado de ella! Sólo quería hacerla su esposa y pasar el resto de su vida junto a Hinata.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

Naruto se sobresaltó ¿De donde había aparecido Lee? Estaba allí frente a él conteniendo las lágrimas y palmeando sus hombros…

—¿Qué haces aquí, cejotas?—el rubio lo miró con desconfianza

—No pude evitar oír su conversación—lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y miró al Uzumaki con fuego destellando en sus ojos negros—¡Yo te ayudaré a proponerte a Hinata-san!

—¿De verdad, Lee?—los ojos de Naruto brillaron—¡Eres un gran amigo, cejotas!

Ambos ninjas se abrazaron llorando. Kiba suspiró…cuando Lee se involucraba las cosas no salían del todo bien…

—Presiento que habrá problemas…—fue el comentario de Shino

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata salió de su casa con una expresión ofuscada en el rostro, las reuniones del clan siempre resultaban ser bastante tediosas, a su padre no le había gustado que ella declinara su posición como heredera principal, pero Hinata sabía que su hermana pequeña, Hanabi tenía muchas mejores cualidades para el puesto, era responsable y totalmente capaz de liderar al clan Hyuga. Ella sólo quería encontrar su propio camino y formar una familia junto a su amado Naruto. Se sonrojó al pensar en ello.

De camino se encontró con Ino y Sakura que estaban de compras, le insistieron para que las acompañara… aunque ella aceptó en realidad quería ver a Naruto. Tenía la costumbre de visitarlo apenas regresaba de las misiones… ya había pasado una semana sin verlo y a decir verdad, lo extrañaba bastante.

—¿Pensando en Naruto?—preguntó Sakura, riendo bajo—Siempre pones esa cara cuando piensas en él.

—¿Eh?—Las mejillas de la Hyuga se colorearon—S-Si… lo extraño

—¡Eres tan linda Hina!—exclamó Ino abrazándola—Naruto es un suertudo de primera al tenerte… y por lo visto ambos se llevan muy bien…—le guiñó un ojo—Apuesto a que quieres verlo y hacer cosas pervertidas con él ¿Cierto?

—¡¿Q-qué cosas dices Ino-chan?!—Hinata se tapó la cara avergonzada

—¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de ello? Sai y yo lo hacemos bastante seguido—rió al ver las caras de sus amigas—Es más bueno de lo que creía…

—¡No quiero saber más detalles de tu vida sexual, cerda!

—¿Por qué te pones así ,Sakura? ¿Hace mucho que no ves a Sasuke, es eso?—sonrió con altanería—No es mi culpa que tengas sexo solo las veces que viene de visita…

—¿Qué dijiste?

Hinata notó como Sakura empezaba a enfadarse, trató de desviar el tema de conversación para que ninguna de las dos comenzara una pelea, que acabaría destruyendo media aldea de Konoha…

—M-Miren…allí hay mucha gente reunida…—señaló Hinata, podía verse un gran grupo de personas apelotonadas más adelante—¿Qué puede estar pasando…?

Las tres se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar algo curiosas. La escena que vieron al llegar las dejó de piedra… allí estaba Naruto arrodillado, observando a un Rock Lee disfrazado de mujer con una peluca larga de color azul mal puesta, y muchas manzanas colocadas debajo del vestido para simular un pecho voluptuoso… tenía colorete rojo por toda la cara…¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

—¡Cásate conmigo!—exclamó el rubio con voz estruendosa, tendiéndole a Lee un anillo echo de papel.

Lee aceptó aquel falso anillo y fingió derramar lágrimas.

—N-Naruto-kun…—simuló la tenblorosa voz de Hinata (que no se le parecía en nada)—Acepto ser tu esposa.

A continuación ambos se abrazaron… "Naruto exclamó el nombre de Hinata mientras Rock Lee seguía pronunciando Naruto-kun a medida que lloraba" Sakura observaba la escena con la boca abierta ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Estaban haciendo una comedia? Ino tomaba fotos partiéndose de la risa, se burlaría de Naruto por años….mientras que Hinata se había quedado estática en el lugar…¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo sus ojos?

Kiba por su parte trataba de ocultar su rostro, ya le era difícil controlar a Akamaru que parecía querer lanzarse contra el travestido Rock Lee para comer las manzanas que simulaban ser pechos… Por su parte Shino suspiró, sabía que la idea de Lee no sería buena…es más, ahora estaban siendo el hazmerreir de la aldea… incluso pudo divisar entre la multitud a Nara Shikamaru y su novia de la arena, riendo ante las ocurrencias de Naruto.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?—preguntó la Hinata real dando un paso hacia adelante, y observando a Rock Lee con los ojos bien abiertos.

El mencionado se giró lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su novia… sintió que su corazón se paraba…¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿No se suponía que estaba en una reunión de su clan? Lo había visto hacer tremenda ridiculez… era la primera vez que se sentía realmente avergonzado.

—¡H-Hinata!—se paró rápidamente y se encaró hacia ella—Yo te puedo explicar…¡El cejotas me estaba ayudando!... ¡Yo estaba practicando para proponerte matrimonio! ¡Quiero casarme contigo-ttebayo!—exclamó totalmente sonrojado.

Hinata sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro…¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Naruto quería casarse con ella! Por eso montó todo ese espectáculo… sonrió, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que toda la aldea la estaba mirando y que además habían escuchado la declaración de su novio…fue más de lo que su corazón pudo soportar.

Se desmayó.

—¡Hinataa!—fue el grito del Uzumaki y el resto de sus amigos al ver a la chica Hyuga en el suelo

—**Omake**—

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con esos ojazos azules de Naruto que la observaban preocupada. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que recordaba era haberse desmayado luego de la proposición del rubio. Se sonrojó.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? Lo siento…

—¿Por qué me pides disculpas, Naruto-kun?

—Por todo ese lío que armó Lee… no estaba seguro de cómo proponerte matrimonio, por lo que él dijo que sería mejor practicar… Yo arruiné todo como siempre. Soy un idiota.

—No digas eso Naruto-kun—ella le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza—Me pone muy feliz que quieras casarte conmigo…yo también, quiero ser tu esposa y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y la besó. Luego agarró una cajita pequeña que tenía bien guardada y se la tendió a la muchacha, quién sentía las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Era lo que siempre había soñado… y se estaba volviendo realidad…

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser mía para siempre, Hinata?—Naruto le sonrió y colocó el anillo.

—¡Sí!—exclamó ella feliz, abrazándose a él y llenándolo de besos.

* * *

—¡Eres un idiota Lee!—gritaba Sakura enfadada—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Además era una muy mala imitación de Hinata ¿Qué harás si comienzan a burlarse de ella?

—No seas tan extremista frente, admite que fue gracioso—rió Ino, mientras observaba las fotos que sacó con su cámara—Además Naruto pudo proponérsele ¿O no?

—¡A-Akamaru! ¡Ya basta!—gritaba Kiba tratando de contener a su perro, pero de un movimiento brusco, el can se zafó del agarre de su dueño y de un potente salto, se abalanzó sobre Lee, dispuesto a comer las manzanas que eran parte de aquel disfraz.

—¡Noo! ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Ayudamee!—gritaba sin éxito Lee tratando de quitarse de encima al animal—¡Va a comerme a mí!

Mientras Sakura observaba como Kiba, Shino e Ino intentaban calmar a Akamaru, lanzó un suspiro frustrado. Si alguna vez Sasuke-kun planeaba proponerle matrimonio, rezaba para que no siguiera ninguno de los planes de Rock Lee.

**—Fin**—

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

Las cosas que se le ocurren a Lee jajaj. Nos leemos en el día 15 ;)

Ja ne~~


	15. Final Fantasy AU

_¡Buenas! Disculpen la demora pero empecé nuevamente la Universidad hace poco y no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir...pero sepan que aunque me tarde más tiempo siempre continuaré este fic hasta finalizarlo solo pido paciencia. Este capitulo esta ambientado en el universo alternativo de Final Fantasy! ¡Disfruten!  
_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

**¡Aviso!: **¡Nunca antes jugué ninguno de los juegos de la saga Final Fantasy, por lo que para este capitulo me basé en algunos videos vistos y páginas leídas en internet. Le di una especie de interpretación libre al juego (Lo sé, Golpéenme por nunca haber jugado los juegos u-u )

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 15: Final Fantasy AU**

Naruto corría esquivando ataques y destruyendo a sus enemigos, tenía una misión clara que era liberar al mundo de Spira de las malvadas manos de Sinh, además de encontrar la forma de regresar a su tiempo y mundo actual.

También en ese peculiar lugar conoció a diferentes personajes que se unieron a su causa, especialmente a la princesa Hinata (quién juró derrotar a Sinh) acompañándolo en su peligroso viaje. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la compañía de aquella bella y misteriosa muchacha, que con sus poderes y danzas logró enamorarlo.

Ahora no solo tenía la meta de salvar al mundo de Spira sino también estaba decidido a proteger a Hinata a como diera lugar…

Ella era tan bonita y honesta que cada vez que lo observaba con esos enormes ojos perlados, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco.

Debían encontrar al orador de Zanarkand para que le otorgara a la joven Hinata (aprendiz de invocadora de Eónes y magia blanca) el don de la "invocación suprema" , esto lo harían realizando un peregrinaje en compañía de sus guardianes y de Naruto, de quién la joven princesa se enamoraría sin remedio.

Naruto la observaba de reojo caminar a su lado, ella caminaba con lentitud siendo seguida por sus guardianes, el rubio notaba como aquel sedoso cabello azulado se mecía por el viento… una visión llena de hermosura para el muchacho que venía de otro mundo… no pudo apartar su vista de ella

Ella se giró avergonzada al notar que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

—¡Lo siento, Hinata!—el rubio apartó la mirada avergonzado—Debemos apresurarnos para llegar a la ciudad de Bevelle antes del anochecer…

—Si… aún debo conseguir el quinto eón…

Naruto observó como ella suspiraba algo dubitativa

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—le tomó la mano con delicadeza—Además yo estaré ahí para protegerte…siempre.

—Naruto-kun…—ella le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y apretó con fuerza su cálida mano

* * *

Muchas cosas sucedieron durante su viaje…Naruto recordaba, especialmente, aquella vez que el maldito de Toneri casi la obliga a contraer matrimonio con él. Nunca se había sentido tan cabreado en su vida… decidido a recuperarla, él junto a su equipo irrumpieron la ceremonia pero fueron atrapados por Toneri y encarcelados. Hinata que no aguantaba ver a sus amigos en aquella penosa situación y quería liberarlos, se lanzó al vacio flotando con ayuda de su primer eón…Naruto se tiró tras ella y cuando finalmente la alcanzó, ambos se ocultaron en el lago Macelania.

—Hinata….

Ella lo observó con una mirada triste y sus ojos acuosos

—Me alegro que todos estén bien…

—¡Hinata! ¡Ven conmigo! Olvida tus responsabilidades y el peregrinaje…Sólo escapa conmigo…

Ella lo observó bastante sorprendida pero asintió rápidamente aunque luego al pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas comenzando a sollozar… Naruto la tomó de los hombros y en un impulso la besó, no le importaba estar completamente mojado, varado en el medio de la jungla… lo único que valía la pena en ese momento eran los dulces labios de esa bella chica sobre los suyos.

Las luciérnagas acompañaban a los amantes iluminando la escena y dando un toque más romántico a la situación.

El camino que les quedaba por recorrer era difícil, lleno de obstáculos y por sobre todo demasiado peligroso, pero Naruto estaba seguro que el amor de ambos era tan poderoso, que estando juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

—**Omake**—

Hinata Hyuga regresaba de una reunión con su padre, a pesar de haber rechazado ser la heredera del clan, Hiashi aún la obligaba a asistir a dichas reuniones, se tardó más de la cuenta por comprar los ingredientes para prepararle un delicioso ramen caliente a su novio.

—¡Ya llegué!—exclamó sonriente al entrar al departamento que compartía con el rubio mas famoso de toda Konoha

Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta de Naruto, tal vez había salido por algún motivo… estaba todo oscuro, al encender la luz fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó pero a su vez sonrió enternecida. Allí estaba Naruto dormido sobre su consola de videojuegos, roncando levemente, en la pantalla podían leerse las palabras "Game Over"

Despacio se acercó hasta él y lo movió un poco para que despertara, algo adormilado Naruto posó sus ojos en la figura de su novia.

—¿Hinata?

—Te has dormido jugando Naruto-kun….¿Has estado todo el día jugando al Final Fantasy X?

El rubio asintió

—¿Sabes qué, Hinata? He tenido el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida.

—¿Qué soñaste Naruto-kun?—preguntó ella mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta y colocaba los ingredientes sobre la mesa para comenzar a preparar el ramen

—Soñé que éramos los personajes del juego…Yo era Tidus y tú eras Yuna… además aparecía Toneri como Seymour—masculló molesto—¡¿Por qué tengo que soñar con ese idiota?!

—No te enojes… ha sido solo un sueño…

—Pero fue muy real…—de repente se sonrojo—Incluso tu y yo nos besábamos apasionadamente

—Naruto-kun…

—Eso fue lo único lindo del sueño—susurró acercándose a ella con una sonrisa abrazándola por la espalda.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos y se besaron. Naruto le sonrió de manera pícara y se acercó al oído de su novia para susurrarle…

—Oye Hinata…¿Qué opinas de hacer cosplay de la princesa Yuna?—Hinata lo miró sorprendida y él mordió su oreja divertido—Me encantaría ver eso…

Pronto Hinata descubriría que su novio amaba que hiciera cosplay sólo para él, tendría que pensar en más personajes para disfrazarse, le gustaba ver ese lado apasionado que Naruto solo mostraba en sus momentos de intimidad.

—**Fin—**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

Sé que quedó algo corto pero trataré que el próximo sea más largo. Nos leemos el día 16 ;)

Ja ne~~


	16. Personality Switch

_¡Buenas! Disculpen la demora pero estoy rindiendo exámenes finales en la Universidad y eso consume todo mi tiempo u-u la semana próxima ya se acaban y empiezan mis vacaciones! así que me pondré a escribir como una loca! Gracias a todos por apoyar mis historias y sepan disculpar si no pude contestar algunos de sus reviews tan lindos...a partir de hoy contestaré uno por uno! Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

**¡Aviso!:** Me basé en uno de los últimos endings de Naruto Shippuden para este fic, les deseo una linda lectura y dejénme sus comentarios y opiniones! ;)

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 16: Personality Switch**

Sakura Haruno observaba la escena que tenía delante con una mirada impresionada en el rostro. Abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces creyendo que había ido a parar a una realidad paralela.

Allí estaba, parada frente a la tienda de Ichiraku en donde se encontraba el equipo 8 disfrutando de un plato de ramen luego de regresar de una misión…Eso no tenía nada de sorprendente a decir verdad. No. No era eso lo que la asombraba. Lo que en verdad la intrigaba era ver a Naruto oculto observando cada movimiento de la chica Hyuga. Podía notarse el rojo adornando las mejillas del rubio y una gran sonrisa bobalicona se extendía por toda su cara.

¿Desde cuando se habían cambiado los papeles? Entrecerró sus ojos y observó a su compañero de equipo medio escondido detrás de Chouji , quien discutía con Shikamaru mientras se comía un enorme pedazo de carne. Ino alimentaba a Sai , que dibujaba algo en su libreta…seguramente el extraño suceso de ver al rubio Uzumaki actuando de manera avergonzada y como un acosador. El ninja pelinegro sonrió de medio lado mientras aceptaba los mimos de su novia… Definitivamente el punto débil de Naruto Uzumaki era Hinata Hyuga. Ya se burlaría de él más tarde.

Shino que se encontaba sentado en medio de sus dos compañeros carraspeó llamando la atención del Inuzuka.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No lo has notado?—preguntó el experto en insectos mirando de reojo a su compañero

—¿Ah?—un gruñido de Akamaru lo alertó y dejó que su nariz hiciera el resto…giró su cabeza un poco encontrándose con el rubio hiperactivo de la aldea de Konoha, espiando a su preciada compañera como si fuera un pervertido acosador—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡K-Kiba-kun!—la muchacha se sobresaltó ante aquel grito—¿Qué sucede?

Al ver como su adorada novia se giraba curiosa por saber que era lo que había exaltado tanto a Kiba, inmediatamente Naruto se escondió debajo de la mesa a los pies de Shikamaru quién suspiro derrotado y le dio una pequeña patada.

—¡¿Qué haces Shikamaru?!—susurró molesto, sobándose la cabeza—Eso dolió-ttebayo…

—Eso debería preguntarte yo Naruto… ¿Por qué espías a Hinata?

—Ella es tu novia ¿Verdad?—inquirió Chouji interesado

—Es que se ve tan bonita…—comentó Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas—Cuando estamos solos siempre se pone nerviosa, no voy a negarlo…cada parte de ella me parece adorable pero me gusta verla así, relajada y riendo junto a sus amigos

Ino no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

—Dios mio Naruto, El amor te volvió cursi…

Naruto asintió y todos rieron. Mientras tanto Hinata notaba algo tensos a sus compañeros y no entendía porque… las risas en una mesa cercana la distrajeron. Dejó de comer y miró a Shino.

—¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando, Shino-kun?

El mencionado observó a su amiga y un pequeño sudor frío lo recorrió. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Le creería si le dijera que su novio la estaba espiando debajo de una mesa?

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí Naruto?!—se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de la pelirosa del equipo 7—¡Sé un hombre y deja de ocultarte!

—¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?

El pobre Naruto entró en pánico cuando su compañera lo jaló del cabello develando su identidad, la cual ya no era ningún secreto para nadie salvo para la dulce y tierna Hinata.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata se acercó al ver aquella escena, totalmente sorprendida… no había notado la presencia de su novio, y eso que estuvo planeando visitarlo en su casa luego de comer… La joven Hyuga pestañeó un par de veces ¿Por qué Naruto se escondió debajo de una mesa?

Al ver aquellos hermosos ojos plateados mirarlo con curiosidad, la mente de Naruto se quedó en blanco completamente… Se sentía tan bendecido de tener una novia como ella, realmente había sido tremendo idiota al ignorarla todos esos años.

—¿Qué hacías ahí, Naruto-kun?—preguntó la ojiperla sonriendo un poco

—¡A-Ah! ¡No pienses que soy un acosador ni nada-ttebayo! ¡Sólo quería ver tu sonrisa, Hinata!

La chica Hyuga sonrió. Naruto podía ser tan tierno cuando se lo proponía, estaba viviendo el sueño más hermoso de toda su vida…a veces se preguntaba si se encontraba atrapada en una especie de genjutsu o el tsukuyomi infinito de Madara…pero cuando veía a Naruto riendo a su lado, sabía nada de eso era un sueño y que vivirían juntos para siempre.

—Pues ahora ya entiendes…—Naruto la miró sin comprender—Cómo yo me sentía cuando te miraba de lejos… siempre estaba emocionada al ver tu sonrisa.—las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon y le mostró una sonrisa tan bella, de esas que detienen corazones.

El ninja rubio sintió como los colores subían a su cara y el humo salía de sus orejas. ¡Un día Hnata lo mataría de tan dulce que era! De repente su visión se volvió negra…. Si, señoras y señores… el gran Uzumaki Naruto se desmayo luego de ver la hermosa sonrisa de su novia.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Naruto…!

—Esto me parece haberlo vivido antes…sólo que al revés—masculló Kiba

—Qué problemático…

—**Omake**—

—Hinata…lamento haberme desmayado el otro día…por eso ¡Come cuanto quieras, yo pago!—se rascó la nuca avergonzado mientras sonreía—¡Viejo Teuchi dame el mejor ramen que tengas!

—Gracias Naruto-kun. Eres muy amable…

Hinata comía lentamente, cada tanto se acomodaba el cabello para no mancharlo y tomaba sus palillos con sumo cuidado, Naruto no podía apartar su vista de ella…cada uno de sus movimientos era tan atrayente y elegante… fue en ese momento que se percató de algo increíble…

¡Hinata ya estaba comiendo su séptimo plato de ramen y el sólo había comido dos! ¿Qué estaba pasando?, si de algo se jactaba el rubio Uzumaki—además de presumir a su bella novia—era de comer demasiado ramen. ¡No podía quedarse atrás! Comenzó a comer a la velocidad de la luz…

Hinata miró de reojo a su novio….

—mphhh…

La cara de Naruto adquirió un color azul y se llevó las manos a la boca…

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

—mhphh….L-Lo siento-ttebayo…

Antes de que Hinata o el dueño de la tienda pudieran hacer algo Naruto salió de allí corriendo….

—¡Vaya! Este chico no cambiará jamás…—comentó Teuchi riendo.

Hinata rió también. No le importaba si Naruto no cambiaba nunca porque ella lo amaba tal como era. Decidió que luego de comer el último plato de ramen compraría un antiácido, se lo llevaría a Naruto hasta su casa y se quedaría toda la tarde con él para cuidarlo.

Sonrió. A veces no era tan malo que se intercambiaran un poco los papeles ¿cierto?

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nos leemos el día 17 ;)**

Ja ne~~


	17. Soulmate

**¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! **Pasaron muchas cosas durante este tiempo y no pude sentarme a escribir, pronto actualizaré todas mis historias que estan inconclusas. ¡No pienso abandonar ninguno! Gracias a todos los que apoyan y siguen esta historia, me alegra que les guste! y sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

"**Mes Naruhina"**

**Día 17: Soulmate**

Desde el instante en que lo conoció Hinata Hyuga supo que Naruto Uzumaki era su alma gemela, él la salvo de aquellos niños que estaban molestándola y burlándose de ella, apareció en escena y la defendió con toda valentía, viéndose como un héroe increíble a sus ojos.

Debido a su timidez no podía aproximarse al muchacho, se ponía roja con solo tenerlo cerca, desmayándose cuando él la saludaba casualmente. Fue feliz cuando Naruto la animó en sus exámenes Chuunin al pelear contra Neji, pero lo que más la alegró fue poder recomponer su relación con su querido Neji-niisan gracias a la intervención del rubio. Estaba segura que su primo vigilaba a toda su familia desde algún lugar del cielo.

Siempre lo observó y apoyó desde lejos. Sintiéndose contagiada de su fuerza y perseverancia… La sonrisa de Naruto había logrado salvarla e indicarle su propio camino ninja.

Aunque por momentos se sintió triste e impotente al notar el interés del joven ninja por su compañera de equipo Haruno Sakura, incluso en la guerra le insinuó a su padre invocado por el Edo Tensei, que la pelirosa era su novia. Y luego cuando creyó que la bufanda tejida por Kushina se la había regalado una de sus fanáticas y él la había aceptado reconociendo así su amor. Se sintió devastada pero quería que su amor de siempre fuera feliz.

Por eso creyó estar en medio de un sueño o un genjutsu cuando Naruto se le confesó esa noche llena de luciérnagas, a pesar que se fue con Toneri para evitar que todos sufrieran, finalmete Naruto la rescató y ambos aclararon sus sentimientos.

Ahora llevaba una vida plena junto a su amada familia. Se había retirado del mundo ninja para convertirse en ama de casa y velar así por la salud y felicidad de sus amados hijos junto a su increíble y queridísimo esposo: el séptimo hokage.

Todas las mañanas preparaba el desayuno con la ayuda de la pequeña Himawari , luego el bento para los hombres de la casa y finalmente se dedicaba a la limpieza o las compras cotidianas. Si le preguntaban ¿Extrañas salir de misión con el equipo 8? Ella seguramente contestaría que sí, ya que tenía un gran vínculo y extrañaba mucho a sus compañeros pero por suerte ellos la visitaban muy seguido e incluso Shino era profesor de Boruto en la academia.

Ya era entrada la noche, Hinata y los niños bebían una deliciosa taza de té antes de ir a la cama. La puerta se abrió… la cara de la pequeña niña se iluminó y corrió a los brazos de su recién llegado padre mientras que su hermano mayor lo saludaba con menos efusión. Hinata le sonrió enormemente a su marido al verlo entrar.

—Bienvenido querido

Él le sonrió en respuesta y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. Naruto acompañó a sus hijos a la cama a pesar de las protestas de Boruto. Una vez se durmieron regresó hacia donde estaba su esposa

–Hoy llegaste más temprano que de costumbre—comentó Hinata dejando una taza de té al lado del rubio.

Naruto sonrió agradecido

—Quería ver a los niños… siempre llego cuando ya están dormidos…—se rascó la nuca—Dejé todo el papeleo para mañana, Shikamaru no estará nada feliz

Hinata rio ante el comentario y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con ternura. Naruto se giró para observarla también. Acercó su mano hacia el rostro de su esposa para acariciarlo lentamente. Luego la besó intensamente. A cada instante deseaba tenerla cerca cuando trabajaba en la oficina y todas las noches no importa a que hora llegara a casa, ella lo esperaba paciente con una sonrisa.

—Te amo Hinata… Gracias por todo

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Naruto. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte—lo besó con dulzura—Y…también te amo—rió bajito

Él la abrazó emocionado de tener una mujer tan dulce y comprensiva a su lado. Hinata era la adecuada para él. Definitivamente su alma gemela.

–**Omake**–

—¡Mira onii-chan esta bola de arroz tiene tu cara!—comentó de manera risueña la pequeña uzumaki mostrándole la obra de arte en sus manos

—¡Mamá!—exclamó el rubio avergonzado—Se burlaran de mí si llevo eso en mi almuerzo…

Hinata rió ante las quejas de su hijo y le tendió a su esposo la vianda que había preparado para él, la cual también contenía pequeñas "onigiris Naruto" como ella las había bautizado

—Gracias Hinata, seguramente estarán deliciosas como siempre—despeinó la cabellera rubia de su hijo—¡Deja de quejarte Boruto, las bolas de arroz que prepara tu madre son las mejores-ttebayo!

—¡Lo sé! Su sabor es delicioso pero comer una bola de arroz con mi cara es algo…raro

Naruto rió y observó a Hinata cariñosamente.

—Cómelas y deja de quejarte… ya llegará el día en que te casarás y tu mismo le pedirás a tu esposa que las haga

—¡¿Qué dices viejo idiota?!

—¡Le diré a Sarada-neechan que te prepare onigiris!—comentó Hima sacándole la lengua a su hermano

—¡Cállate Himawari!—le gritó el pequeño rubio sonrojado.

Naruto y Hinata rieron mientras se tomaban de la mano con cariño.

"¡Hinata tus onigiris son deliciosas, definitivamente serás una gran esposa algún día!"

**Vaya que Naruto tenía razón**

**Fin**

* * *

**Nos leemos el día 18! ;)**

Ja ne!


End file.
